Ghosts of Machina
by Storm Arashi
Summary: All is not well in Propwash Junction, humans are beginning to disappear and all are concerned. Things take a turn for the worse when someone turns up dead and Andy becomes targeted by an anti-human, activist group run by machines. When it starts to spread to other area's they may have to dig up the past to save the future.
1. Prologue

It started long ago on a dark night. Energy surged through the air, the wind had blown wildly all around.

"Brought to life, from oil and metal, I give this energy, this life into this blessed vessel…" A person cloaked by darkness chanted, moving around a car, the engine revved as the headlights snapped on.

Rain had started to fall as thunder roared above.

"Yes….Yes…."

In the dark of night things had not gone as planned.

In the dark of the night a murder most foul occurred.

When the morning came the husband of a woman known as Katherine Warden found his wife dead. Tire tracks trailing away from her, in her blood.

Unbeknownst to him, a change had occurred in the night.

A change that had changed the world and didn't stop. He didn't confirm that it may have began at his home with his wife.

And now in the modern day the old records from back then suggest a curse, or some sort of alchemy.

In a way they were right.

And now in the modern day things had changed drastically since the time when the machines took over the land.

A young boy had begun to change the world.

But now...It seemed fate had another idea...For young Andrew Hayes.


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Day

-Andy-

It's funny how fast a year can fly by. Just a year ago I was a kid living in a Human Territory not fond of machines, always on the run from the wild ones seemingly wanting nothing more than humans to rip apart.

And now I considered the machines I didn't like, as part of my family, I had a girlfriend… I was also not a normal kid anymore.

We had moved on to Propwash Junction, away from the territory I had grown up in. A new hangar modified for a human family of four was our home now. I had a bigger room, a newer safer neighborhood. Close friends always nearby.

But I also had a job to do. I was The Revolutionary and even a year later I still had that job to do. The world was changing quick yes but some places were still getting used to the idea. I spoke at big events, at races. My face was in the paper. There was photographs of me and my family with the machines we had come to consider our own.

It was cool, but it was also tiring after awhile. A lot of craziness followed that year too, from Dusty becoming a firefighter, to an epic prank war at Piston Peak National Park.

Olivia was so happy here now, she was almost always smiling even when she came home covered in oil and grease. Mom and Dad were closer than ever.

The only thing mom really missed about the old territory was being unable to easily visit my uncle's grave. But she still made it out before Christmas and right before his birthday to clean things up and leave some offerings.

Dusty was still Dusty, Dottie was still herself… Easily annoyed when I showed up with a busted leg or if me and Dusty BOTH showed up with something broken on the two of us from some crazy scheme.

Life was good.

On one day in particular I woke up feeling sore all over. I had a long night I was up late arguing with someone over the phone. It was one of my old friends Jake, during the last year he had turned into a jerk and called me a racist machine hugger pretty frequently. But I wouldn't be sore from that.

"Uuugh…." I groaned sitting up rubbing my neck hearing some quiet cracks and pops. My joints felt stiff, and for some reason the area where my mechanical leg ended and the rest of my body began hurt a lot.

I was still tired and out of it, so I slowly rolled up my pants leg and cringed. The skin was reddish and looked inflamed around it. _Did I cut myself…?_ I thought quickly rolling it backdown and looked around to make sure my blinds were drawn and door was shut.

Whatever I did to it, it hurt a lot and pain shot up through my entire leg when I stood. Normally I don't feel much in that leg. It was living machine yes, but not a lot of pain was felt if I fell or something on that leg. Usually just pressure or a lot of heat.

_Now that I think about it….It feels really freaking hot…._

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen hoping I could grab a drink before doing something about this. It hurt with every step I took.

I heard the TV playing in the living room, a news station was on and mom and dad were whispering. They were up but they sounded worried.

"Mom?" I called softly leg momentarily ignored. "Dad?"

They went quiet. "...Andy...Come here honey." Mom called.

I went to the living room and found them sitting in their respective easy chairs looking stunned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dad pointed behind me to the TV screen. I turned.

And swore my heart skipped a beat.

Jake's picture was across the screen, a picture from a few months before all the incidents began, his brown eyes gleaming, a broad grin plastered across his face, arms folded behind his head as his blonde bangs hung in his face. A MISSING banner was above it as a news reporter spouted off Jake's age, height, last known where abouts.

This couldn't be right. I just yelled at him last night on the phone for being a jerk. Now I felt bad about it.

"Jake…." My voice cracked a bit. "H-he's gone?!"

"His mom went to check on him this morning… And his bed was empty, it looked like he left on his own but the yard was torn up so they're thinking he only cooperated but a struggle happened." Dad said quietly.

I took a step back but yelped as a burning pain shot through my leg as my knees buckled.

"Andy!?" My parents jumped up.

This was the worst one yet. "My… My leg…." I hissed closing my eyes feeling hot tears stinging them. From the pain of knowing that I couldn't take back what I said to Jake last night, from the pain in my leg.

"Brody… We need to get him help."

"Let's hurry." I felt myself getting lifted up, Dad probably was the one doing it since mom wasn't strong enough to pick me up like that.

"Dad… The skin was all red…" I mumbled.

"Just hold on son."

oooo

My parents had brought me to the Fill N Fly. The pain was still there and it was hard to keep still.

Dottie ran all sorts of tests on me, from doing x-ray's, to even opening up a panel in my leg to see the connection that was holding it to me better.

"I'm no human doctor… I know a bit thanks to you guys but not all of it. It looks like Andy's cut himself close to the connection point where the metal and flesh connects and it gave him a pretty nasty infection." She said a bit of a relieved look. "I thought for a second it may have been his growing going screwy and his flesh tearing away but it's just an infection…. A bad one, which needs to be put under control but at least it's not his actual leg."

There was sighs of relief all around.

"But… I didn't cut myself!" I protested thinking back to what I had done in the past few weeks.

_Wait….._

I had been giving a speech at the recent Wings Around the Globe rally starting ceremony and when I had gotten to the pit row some plane I couldn't recognize tripped me and I got tangled in a few knocked over spare props. "Wait… Nevermind…" I mumbled. "Was it on the back of my leg..?"

"Yep."

"Then that explains it… Ugh… This sucks! First Jake goes missing now I'm sick!?"

"Andy… Calm down…" Mom murmured.

I went quiet but lowered my head.

"You want me to give you guys a moment alone?" Dottie asked quietly.

Dad shook his head. "No… It's just been a very long morning so far…"

"That boy who went missing…" It seemed to dawn on her. "Oh Andy he was your friend? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine… I just… I just wish I hadn't been such a jerk to him." I said looking up. "Now…. Can ya fix me?"

"Was Miranda Warden a psycho?"

And there it was.

My cut had to be cleaned out and patched up and let me tell you… It hurt like HECK! And getting a shot of antibiotics wasn't a walk in the park either. Dottie while saying she didn't know much, knew a lot more about us humans then she let on. She knew enough that this was something she could treat.

It was decided I had to come in every morning for a dose since, my dad had the need to share that I had in the past stopped taking medicine on the third day a few times. She warned me she would have my head mounted on the wall as a warning to others if I skipped out.

It sucked personally, but I knew I wasn't getting out of it and I didn't wanna be in pain forever either. Once we left, I sighed and decided I just wanted to be by myself. "I'll be fine!"

"Andy-"

"Sarah he's gonna be seventeen soon. Let him. Besides everyone knows him… And I trust he won't do something stupid." Dad gave me a look and I grinned.

"Cross my heart and hope to get shot."

Mom cringed shaking her head. "Andy don't say that!"

'Sorry ma!" I took off wincing a little but the pain wasn't as bad now, I had been given something for that too. I really more so just wanted to have a chance to collect my thoughts.

I passed a few hangers and garages as I greeted some of the neighbors. There was a couple of adult Jeeps watching over a couple of human kids who were running around… A lot faster then normal kids should.

In the HEAMIC mess, there had been two young Jeep children kidnapped and changed. Surprisingly when given the chance to become cars again they declined saying they liked it better. Their names were Hannah and Austin or Stitch and Storm as they preferred to be called.

"Mornin' Stitch! Storm!" I called passing by limping a little.

"Hey Rev!"

"Yo!"

'Rev' short for Revolutionary...Personally I hated that nickname.

I sighed a bit as my thoughts drifted back to Jake. He used to be one of my best friends. When we were kids we used to play together all the time and when we got older… Well he was one of the kids who always teased me about my crush on Maya. We used to be so close.

But then something in him changed. I guess something changed in me too since we were living different lives now. I was having to adjust to all these changes as they hit me head on, and he just...Seemed to be one of those changes.

I just wish I could have gone back and done something differently. I wouldn't have drug him into that mess but I would have at least liked to try to make it up. Or to see why he suddenly saw me as an enemy not a friend.

_Guess I won't ever get those answers… Unless his stupid rear turns up…_

I came to a stop at the fields sitting in the grass. Dusty was practicing, and making a bunch of sharp turns. I glanced over the field seeing the small form of my sister standing on a rock with a pair of binoculars watching. Ever since he had gotten hurt she had been a little protective when he had come back. Always wanting to make sure he was okay. "Hey Liv!" I called.

"Andy!" She yelled back and dropped her binoculars running through the field and to me tackling me.

"WAH!" I laughed hugging her. She giggled cuddling close. "How's my favorite sister?" I asked sitting up with her in my arms.

She grinned. "I'm good! How's my awesome big bro?"

"...I'm good!" I lied grinning back. _I don't wanna worry her...She's only eight for pete's sake..._

"...You did something dumb again didn't you?" She asked taking on a serious look.

_We seriously need to cut her time with Dottie into little chunks!_ "...I cut myself and got an infection by accident. I'm okay though honest." I assured her.

She sighed and cuddled into my side as we watched our friend. He noticed us both and started showing off a little.

"You call that flying?" I called teasing him a little. "That stunk!"

"So say's the squishy who's never flown in his life!" He called back down doing a loop de loop. Olivia squealed clapping her hands.

"Again again!"

At her request he did another before banking around to come in for a landing.

"Hey look who finally got outta bed." He chuckled.

"I need my beauty sleep." I smirked. Dusty laughed shaking his head.

"Beauty sleep eh? That's what they're calling it now?"

"I'll have you know for us normal folk-"

"Normal?" Olivia cut in.

"That waking up at Five AM to train isn't normal!"

"Ahuh...Says the boy who can't use a computer to save his life." Dusty countered.

I shrugged. "...Dustmuffin." I smirked.

"Andylicious."

Olivia fell over laughing as I felt the blood rush to my face. "W-where did you hear that!?" Only MAYA called me that!

"Oh...No where." He smirked. "C'mon Olivia let's go...Your brother's dripping good looks is killing the grass."

"HEY!" I protested as she got up running over to him. "Fine! Be that way!"

It was all in good natured fun and I didn't mind being by myself. I stretched out on the grass laying down closing my eyes.

_Ugh….Today so far is weird…_

I got the feeling it wasn't over either.

ooooo

When I got home that day I went right to bed just feeling exhausted. First my friend disappears, then I get sick...And on the way home someone thought it was appropriate to trip me up.

I just wanted this day to be over.

I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that simple..


	3. Chapter 2: Not feeling like myself

Chapter Two:

-N/A-

A few days had passed since Jake's disappearance, there was a search but nothing had turned up.

Then the girl who had moved in next door disappeared. Now there was two missing people, a sixteen year old boy and an eighteen year old girl. Their whereabouts unknown.

For the Hayes family it was a reminder to lock their doors and windows at night. Brody and Sarah feared something could happen to their own children. Whilst Andy was capable of fighting off an opponent, Olivia wasn't and they were worried regardless.

Andy himself was feeling stress from this. He had another event to speak at, a big race in another state and this was not what he needed to hear at that time.

The speaking in public wasn't the issue anymore, he had mastered that on the second try. It was the fact he still wasn't feeling himself but wasn't telling anyone. It was worry over what would happen when he was gone.

"I don't think I should go…" He said one evening on the phone to his girlfriend Maya West.

Maya sighed as she heard this. She had heard of the disappearances and wasn't surprised that he was nervous or stressed. "I think you'd regret it if you don't… You don't sound good is something wrong?"

He inwardly sighed. Was it that obvious? "I'm just stressed…. First one of my friends goes missing, now the girl who JUST moved in next door is gone… I'm worried…"

"That something might happen to Olivia?"

"That something might happen to anyone I love… .My family… My friends… And you."

"Andy…" She murmured. "I don't want you to worry about me… I live in one of the safest towns in the US, plus I live not too far from the Cozy Cone, if something tried to go down I'd bolt for there and Sally would be more than happy to hide me until the coast was clear."

"Maya…" He sighed. "That's not the point and you know it."

"What if I promised to be there?"

…_. Well…_ He thought this over. _On one hand I'd be with my girlfriend...On the other hand I wouldn't be here and-..._ Then it dawned on him. Not being home meant no having to report for daily medicine. _SOLD!_ "Deal me in baby." He grinned.

She laughed. "That sounded SO corny…"

"Hey I live in the Corn Capital of the world, it was bound to rub off… I'll see ya soon?"

"See ya soon...Love you.."

"Love you too."

The day of the race, Andy was nervous, he still wasn't feeling quite himself, not to mention now for some reason nervous.

It was the Speed City AirFest, the race that Dusty had to pass on previously but now was able to again. Andy would give the opening speech, there would be pictures of him and the crop duster separate and together. Then he would hope everyone would leave him alone so he could sleep.

However as he stepped up onto the platform fiddling with his headset he didn't feel like this was going to go as planned.

First being when he got up there he stumbled his landing gear caught on something. When he got that free he looked up at the camera's, the crowd. Camera's were flashing blinding him briefly.

_Open your mouth...OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SPEAK! _He yelled at himself and did so, as he searched his memory for his speech.

"T-thank you all for coming to the annual Air City Grand Prix...It's an honor to represent my species and my new hometown Propwash Junction, along with my good friend Dusty Crophopper." He stammered a bit as he spoke, he could see himself on the jumbotron he looked like he was going to fall over.

Andy gave his speech as normal as he could before quickly getting off the platform as he broke into a run.

Normally he would be up there cheering his friend on and hoping he would continue to win it, but now he just felt like he was going to fall over.

He made it just outside the arena before he fell to his knee's panting, coughing a little. His stomach was churning, and he felt a chill going through him.

_What's wrong with me?_

"A-Andy?"

He jumped and whirled around to find Maya looking concerned as she made her way over to him. "You okay?"

He made sure his microphone was turned off before shaking his head. For good measures he took it off and shoved it in his pocket. "Not really...I feel like I'm gonna be sick, but of course...The one time it'd probably help it doesn't happen…" He sighed looking to the side. "I feel like genuine grade A crap."

Maya brought her arms around him gently, rubbing circles on his back. Andy laid his chin on her shoulder relaxing. "That feels really good." He whispered eyes closing.

"Let's get you back to the others...You need to get looked at…"

"No. I'd just steal attention away from Dusty and I'd like not to be known as the Squishy they had to haul away in an ambulance." He muttered. "I'm not making a fuss out of it."

Maya kept quiet, just continuing the motions moving so she was sitting with him holding him close. "Shhh…" She whispered. "Stop making excuses...I'm not gonna tattle on ya…"

"Thanks…" Andy relaxed into her feeling embarrassed and just plain exhausted. He was not proud of it but he was hiding it from everyone else how awful he felt. He didn't want to worry them more. "I think I'll be okay."

"If you feel any worse, please tell someone." Maya pleaded. "Can you promise me? ...And telling the dog doesn't count."

Andy sighed nuzzling her cheek. "I promise Maya...I promise...I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed his cheek before helping him up. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up, I got something to get rid of that clamminess."

Andy cringed as she lead him along into the only family unit restroom. "Sit on the counter." She said digging through her purse.

The boy rolled his eyes before doing so.

Maya took out several compacts including concealers and cold packs. "You felt hot, so this will cool ya down enough so if your mom feels your head, you'll feel normal. The concealer is to keep you from looking as pale as you do...And the nausea pills I got there I got cause since trains started becoming transportation for us again I've been barely able to make a train trip without my stomach acting up." She explained as she held up each item and handed him a water bottle.

Andy was impressed...And weirded out as he took the medicine and let her work on him. It felt weird having make up on since even for TV interviews he fought tooth and nail to keep it from his face.

_All I need is someone finding out I got makeup on and that's the end of that._

"And what if they at the end catch us on the jumbotron and demand we kiss?"

"There isn't a specific kiss we have to do, we could do air kisses-"

"Too frou frou."

"Or...Butterfly kisses." She suggested as she stepped back to examine her handy work.

Andy blinked. "Butterfly kisses?"

"Like...This." She leaned in blinking quickly as her eyelash brushed his eyelid. "We do this at the same time, it's like butterflies opening and closing their wings."

"But...Isn't that a little...Kiddy?" He said as he hopped down.

"I'm not kissing your diseased lips. Sorry that ain't happening." She smirked as she started to walk out.

Andy looped arms with her as he walked with her. "We'll figure something out." He said looking around.

There was some machines and humans talking, as they milled about, getting food or drinks.

The two teens passed by a group of vehicles that just glared at them muttering to one another.

Andy brought his arm around Maya's shoulders as they walked by them narrowing his eyes.

_What's their problem?_

When the race was over Dusty spent an hour or so taking pictures, and signing autographs with his tire. His signature D as he moved quickly.

Andy had dozed off head on Maya's lap during the entire thing when they had gotten back to their seats. Any questions were answered with: "He was up late, he was too nervous." The parents gave worried looks. Dottie looked like she didn't believe it for a second - Maya couldn't blame her, she wouldn't believe it either.

Olivia...Was thankfully too busy cheering her best friend on to notice her sleeping brother. She was on the opposite side to them and couldn't see him anyway, or hear them over the roaring of the planes above.

"That was AWESOME!" Olivia cheered as she ran up to Dusty jumping up onto his wing to give him a hug. "You did great!"

Dusty chuckled giving her a nuzzle. "Thanks Livvie, I just tried my best." He said with a smile.

"You were amazing out there." Dottie said. "How's the gearbox holding up?"

"Doing good I think. But if you want when we get back you can check on it." Dusty replied, after what happened before he didn't want it to repeat itself and whilst he still gave Dottie a hard time about things for old times sake.. He really was more diligent about taking care of himself.

"Thank you, I would feel better if I did."

"It's a deal then."

He glanced around noticing that Maya and Andy were missing. "Hey...Where's the two lovebirds? Thought they'd be right up here."

"Erm…" Sarah said wincing as she remembered the look on her son's face as he jumped up and made a run for it, Maya following. "... Let's say his stomach isn't agreeing with him."

Dusty winced in sympathy. "Got it." _Come to think of it he looked pretty pale when I saw him on the screen there… Hope he's okay._

As if he was summoned Andy came up leaning on Maya a little. "Hey guys...Grats on the win Dust…" Andy murmured.

"You okay?"

"M'fine….You?"

"Great." _If he's fine, then Leadbottom isn't crazy._ Dusty thought with heavy sarcasm.

They talked for awhile before Dusty had to go, an interview before he was able to fly back.

The Hayes family headed off with the others, to Propwash.

Andy had a bad feeling though, and it wasn't just how sick he felt, that something wasn't right.

"Andy what in the world is wrong?" Sarah asked her son when they got home. Olivia was fast asleep from the ride home, so Brody went to tuck her into bed.

"Sarah leave him alone." He said quietly after making sure his daughter was tucked in. "So he has a bad day, probably ate something that disagreed with him and your calling plague?"

Sarah growled a little. "Brody….HEAMIC?"

"Don't even use that in an argument."

Andy yawned. "I just feel a little outta it today, I didn't sleep good then, I had the dumb idea of eating one of the corn dogs from those shady looking cars...Probably just have food poisoning." He said trying to get his mother to believe him.

Sarah stared down her husband and son before sighing. "Just...Go to bed. You look exhausted...And don't forget you have a check up tomorrow to make sure that infection is going down." She said calling out the last part as Andy went straight to his room.

"Ahuh, sure mom!" He called before closing the door.

Opening his window and leaning out…

Andy lost whatever remained of lunch and decided breakfast tomorrow wasn't a good plan.

_Ugh…_ He flopped onto his bed burying his face in his pillow.

_Hope this bug passes soon…_

He soon fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Corpse

A few days had passed, and Andy was quickly becoming public enemy number 1 to a certain mechanic.

Every time he was supposed to go in, he found a way out of it, mostly from hiding, mostly from doing his own thing and honestly forgetting he had somewhere to be.

On one morning in particular over breakfast Sarah laid down the law.

"You are going to get checked out one way or another. I know you've been skipping your shots, and I know you've been purposely avoiding it like the plague. Please if not for us, do it for yourself… And if you skip I will simply just ask Dottie to come here." Sarah said giving her final warning.

Andy looked genuinely mortified at the idea of getting a house call over this. "Mom...She'll kill me!"

"You're getting checked out. I don't care." Sarah said finalizing it.

Brody shook his head. "Andy I have to agree with your mother, it's only going to hurt you more in the long run."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He finished his food and grabbed his backpack filling it up with bottles of water and some fruits along with a few other snacks.

"And where are you going?"

"Gonna go get it over with." He said keeping his back to his parents to keep them from figuring out that he was lying through his teeth. He didn't like lying but in reality he wasn't actually weeding, or looking for Theo or any of the ways he was procrastinating.

It was because if they knew what he was really doing then he would probably never hear the end of it.

He was searching for the boy Jake and the girl Reese...Along with whoever else may have vanished. The list was getting bigger by the day. He headed out and looked back as he walked as if he was going to go down the path the Fill N Fly was on.

Instead he bypassed that and started to make his way for the woods.

"Andy?" He jumped whirling around.

Dusty was there giving him a curious look. The racer had his firefighter colors again Andy noted.

"Hey Dust...Sup?"

"On my patrol, keeping an eye out for emergencies. What are you doing? Thought they would've just gotten a rope and dragged you to either Dottie or a doctor."

"I'm...Avoiding it like the plague and am instead doing some digging." Andy figured if anyone, Dusty would get it.

"Digging?"

"...Looking for Jake...And Reese...And...And all of them." He admitted quietly looking around to be sure no one else heard.

Dusty glanced around as well. He didn't like what the boy was doing to himself, but he couldn't blame him, the disappearances worried him and it wasn't normal. He was thankful everytime he saw either one of the Hayes kids leaving their house or in Olivia's case running up to him and hugging him. It meant that they were still safe. "I understand… Want some help? Not exactly safe wandering by yourself."

"Would appreciate that."

"Hop on."

Soon they were in the forest, looking around calling out names.

"Jake!? Hey Jake can you hear us!?"

"Reese?"

"ANYONE!?"

They moved around like this for awhile. Looking in all directions, Dusty flew around for a bit trying to spot anyone.

Andy kept at it, pausing to cough every now and then. "Ugh...IF ANY OF YOU THINK THIS IS A REAL FUNNY JOKE I'M GONNA KICK SOME SERIOUS REAR WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!"

Dusty shook his head. "Yelling won't fix anything…"

The boy sighed as he moved forward coming upon a clearing. "H-huh?"

The plane blinked and taxied over looking. "What do you see?"

Andy was quiet as he pointed out towards something in the middle of the clearing. Dusty followed it and gulped.

It looked like someone was laying face down in the field. They both hurried over.

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" Andy rolled the person, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail over.

And gasped.

She was looking up at him...But there was nothing in those eyes. Her head flopped to the side her neck bending unnaturally.

Andy swallowed hard as he tried to feel for a pulse. "Andy…?"

"...She's dead…" He said his voice cracking as he laid her back down. "She's dead."

Dusty growled a bit in the back of his throat. "No...No…"

Andy lowered his head. He knew this girl. "...It's Reese...She lived next door to us..She even babysat Olivia a few times...She was nice…"

"Oh kiddo…" Dusty nuzzled him gently trying to comfort him a little. He was stunned, the girl had only gone missing a week ago and now she was laying at their feet/wheels dead.

Andy sniffled a little, tears pricking his eyes. He wiped at them furiously. "T-this shouldn't have happened!"

"I know...I know…" The plane murmured quietly trying not to upset him. "Shh…"

_Jake's dead...If Reese was taken second and now she's dead…_ This thought sent a chill down Andy's spine as his knee's buckled. In seconds he was slumped over crying, letting out a scream.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He cried out hitting the ground. "WHY HER!? WHY HIM!? WHY ANY OF THEM!?" He screamed breaking into a sob.

Dusty felt awful for him, he couldn't give him an answer, all he could do was try to calm him. Nuzzling him, keeping him close. "Shh….Shh… I got you.."

Gradually Andy calmed down just barely. He still had tears rolling down his face as he stood back up looking at his friend with a heartbroken look.

"Andy...I'm so sorry…" He murmured giving him a truly apologetic look. "I wish there was something I could do.."

"...I wanna go home." The boy mumbled sounding on the verge of another crying fit. Dusty couldn't think of a better option. This wasn't the place for a kid, and Andy already looked sick enough to be in bed for a week. _He shouldn't have been moving around at all…_

"I'll take ya home...Climb on…"

Andy moved to but hesitated taking off his jacket. It wasn't his beloved team jacket or his lucky vest, but he didn't feel right leaving Reese there all battered and broken for the world to see.

He went over and covered her face with the jacket before going over to his friend and climbing onto his wing. He shivered huddling up against his side.

"It's okay...I'm taking ya home right now…" Dusty assured him as he taxied out, radioing in emergency services and the town coroner. He made sure to keep this quiet, not wanting Andy to hear too much of it.

_I know he's old enough to take care of himself...Can't help but feel protective of him and Livvie… _Dusty thought rolling along slowly.

From the motion and the sheer exhaustion from the day Andy had drifted off curled up into a tight ball against the plane's side shivering a little.

When the plane arrived at the Hayes home he knocked carefully.

Brody opened the door. "Yes-" His eyes widened as they fell on his son. "Oh no…" He hurried over looking him over. "What happened? ...Where was he?" He asked Dusty as he lifted up Andy. The still asleep teen mumbled as he curled up a bit into his father, trying to get warm.

Dusty sighed. "He's had probably the worst day of his life Brody… I couldn't keep him out of it this time… Please go easy on him, I'm sorry for him if it's any consolation…"

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at his son. Sarah came to the door and gasped rushing to her child.

"A-Andy!?"

"Shh...Don't wake him Sarah please…" Dusty pleaded.

The Hayes couple looked to each other before looking at their son. "He's so pale.." Sarah murmured in worry. "What happened?"

"Sarah….He saw something no kid should see…. We...Found one of the missing people…" The crop duster explained. "...It was too late though. She was dead...It was Reese Gabel…"

"Oh goodness…."

"Poor girl…"

"I need to head back and overlook the crime scene...Make sure no one fiddles with it, I just wanted to get him away from all that. The cops might show up and want to ask him questions since he did move the body by accident...He thought she might still be alive." Dusty said giving an apologetic look. "Keep me posted on how he's doing?"

"We will….Good luck."

"Thanks…" With that he flew off.

Brody carried Andy inside laying the teen on his bed, stroking his hair. In his sleep Andy smiled a little and nuzzled his hand.

"Love you so much son.." He murmured tucking him in.

Sarah sighed as she came up sitting next to her husband. "..Really glad Livvie's with her grandma today…"

Brody nodded.

Andy coughed a little. "Poor thing…" The researcher sighed wishing there was more to do.

"No more races...No more TV...No more public events until this is all over." Sarah said studying her child's face. "He's just a kid…"

"Too much stress can bring on illness…"

They both felt the pang of guilt.

"Tomorrow we're taking him to a doctor…"

"No more in denial…"

/

Dusty cringed not wanting to look as the forensics team started looking over the place Reese was found. Combing over it, collecting samples. Her body after a brief examination and photo's taken for evidence was loaded into a body bag on a gurney.

_So cold and clinical...Like they don't care she was even alive in the first place….This was someone's daughter…_

"Any idea what the cause of death was?" One of them, a human woman with black hair and blue eyes asked holding a camera.

"Her broken neck is what killed her, but the injuries seem to be mostly internal...Like someone repeatedly rammed into her again and again." Another, the head coroner, a woman with white hair tied back in a ponytail stated.

"_Stop them."_Dusty heard someone whisper close to him. He turned looking around. No one was there.

"Huh…?"

"_Stop it…."_

He kept looking around for the source of this voice. There was no answer.

He didn't know that there was someone who did know what happened watching unseen.

_Strange…._

"This was murder...Take the body back to the morgue, we'll begin the autopsy then."


	5. Chapter 4: Hit and Run

A few days later the autopsy report was released. Reese was killed by a type of car.

The tire tracks covered in blood around where her body was found was indication, they ruled out planes since the tires were so large and Planes typically didn't use very large wheels to get locomotion.

Matching the right tires to the right car was the hard part, they couldn't make any arrests yet because majority of Propwash's residents were cars and murders rarely happened in that town period.

"I think the last one happened before I even moved here." Dusty had said when asked.

Reese's family was devastated, her father and mother in complete shock. They couldn't believe it, their only daughter...Dead.

One family left Propwash period. No reason, but they could guess. Fear, it was a family consisting of a newlywed couple and their newborn baby. No one could blame them.

For the Hayes siblings if they needed to go somewhere they needed to be with someone. Olivia now had to be either walked to the Fill N Fly for her lessons and vice versa. Andy had his dog with him at almost all times now.

Sarah secretly had also given Andy something that she made him promise not to use unless he had to.

It was a handgun, Andy loathed the idea of having to carry it around, but if he wanted any freedom outside of the house now that he was feeling better he had to have it. Olivia wasn't given a weapon, just ensured that she was going to be home before sundown.

During one day Olivia was about to head out to meet up with Dusty to be taken to her lessons when she saw a girl jump roping outside of her house. She recognized her and waved smiling. "Hailey!"

"Livvie!" The girl laughed dropping her rope and running over to her. The two girls shared a quick hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile! Where've you been?" The ginger asked with an excited look.

Olivia giggled. "Been busy learnin', my teacher wants me to do well." She said.

"Oh..So you can't play today?" Hailey asked with a pout. The girls had met each other shortly after moving into the territory and had become fast friends quickly, they lived right across from each other and got along pretty well.

Olivia shook her head. "I gotta go to the Fill N Fly… But…" She got an idea. "Hey can you come with? I bet Dottie won't mind!" She suggested a grin appearing.

Hailey blinked, she hadn't truthfully spent much time around machines, and her parents were homeschooling her so leaving the house didn't happen too often except to go out to play. "But...I'm not there to learn…"

"So? Ask your mom, I'm sure it'll be okay!"

"I don't think so...But thanks Livvie...Maybe if you get a day off we can play… My mommy doesn't like me going to strangers houses."

"But Dottie's not a stranger."

"To my mommy she is…" Hailey mumbled. She felt bad that she couldn't go with her friend, but she didn't want to break her mother's rules. Especially after what's happened. They knew Reese as well, she had babysat Hailey as well a few times and it was scary. Reese was so nice to them, neither girl could understand why anyone would want to hurt her.

"Okay...Bye, bye…" Olivia frowned and waved heading on her way.

Hailey waved before going back to jump roping, looking around. She was just outside her house. It should be safe.

Right?

-Andy-

I was finally better, my infection was under control again, after my folks took me to the hospital and I got a stronger medication, it was under control pretty fast thanks to it. But I still hated this not knowing.

Reese was dead… Murdered. There was new rules, a freaking curfew, and still missing people.

Jake…. I couldn't get him out of my head, and when I thought about him, I thought about finding him, like how I found Reese. I shuddered, my brain conjured up images of him laying twisted and broken dead somewhere, no one knowing who or what killed him.

Theo trotted beside me, the ol tether and harness keeping him tied to me. If anything happened I could unhook him and he'd attack whoever was trying. He was a hunting dog, but he was small too. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Easy boy…" I said as he stopped looking ahead of him. I glanced up to see a large black sports car, barreling down the road. I quickly moved aside bringing Theo with me to get out of the way.

The car passed us but then turned around….Turning to face us a glare on his features. I gulped recognizing him.

It was one of the cars that was glaring at me at the Speed City Airfest.

"Oh...Crap…" I quickly reached down and undid Theo's harness and did what I did best when it came to angry machines.

"RUN!" I whistled taking off, my dog sprinting beside me. The car sped after us.

Up and down the streets. "HELP!" I screamed hoping someone, anyone saw what was happening. Theo barked.

The car's engine was louder now.

I could see the Fill n Fly in view, if I could just make it in, it couldn't touch us, not with Dottie and who knows whom else there.

"Come here, little squishy." It-He hissed at us.

"NO! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

I tripped landing right in front of it, Dottie and the others saw me and started to come out.

I lost sight of my dog. I pushed myself up craning my neck only to hear the squealing of tires and Theo crying out.

NO!

"NO!" I yelled seeing the car speed away and my dog lying in the middle of the road. I couldn't register anything else as I got up going over to him, picking him up. I looked him over, but somehow there wasn't a scratch on him. He got up and wagged his tail. I was stunned.

It hit him right in the side, how was he unscathed? "Theo…" I hugged him close, he at least was okay. He licked my face, like he was trying to tell me to hold it together.

"Oh my…" I looked up to see Dottie picking up a piece of paper.

"What's it say Dottie?" Dusty asked voice full of concern.

"...This is your first warning Hayes." She read off.

I swallowed hard. "This….Was a warning!?"

"A bad one… I'm calling the cops.."

"I'll take care of that Dottie, keep an eye on the kids…" Dusty said before flying off. He looked absolutely ticked.

I got up carrying my dog, even if he was fine, I wasn't putting him down anytime soon. "Dottie...Think you can look him over? Make sure he really is fine?"

"Of course...C'mon…"

Olivia thankfully hadn't seen it, but she looked ready to cry when she saw Theo. "T-Theo!?" She ran over.

"He's okay…" I assured her, setting my dog down on the table. "Dottie's just gonna look him over, make sure he's fine."

_But… Why go after my dog?_

_And what...Warning?_

-N/A-

The next day, a new missing face was on the news. Olivia went to the living room seeing her family looking shaken.

"What's wrong?"

Andy pointed to the screen.

She looked and dropped her tool box covering her mouth.

The picture that was showing on the screen was Hailey Baker's.

"No...No...NO!" She screamed. "Hailey...No! NOT HAILEY!" Olivia started to sob.

Brody went over to his daughter picking her up. "Shh… .I'm sorry baby girl… I'm so sorry Olive…" He murmured rubbing her back.

Olivia buried her face in his shoulder crying her heart out. She had just seen Hailey the other day and now...

"I should've made her go with me and Dusty…"

"That might not have protected her…"

"Still…" She sniffled hiccuping.

"Shh…" Brody rocked her gently. "Shhh… .Not your fault ...Never your fault."

Andy glared at the screen.

_This has gone too far._

_First Jake… Then Reese…. Now my dog got attacked...And now Hailey is gone…_

_It's getting closer and closer to my family…_


	6. Chapter 5: Rebirth and Meltdown

Chapter Five:

-?-

It was dark. Thunder was booming outside. Inside, I was looking over things. Ensuring everything would work out as planned.

In the center of a room, the empty shell of a machine. A light blue forklift, for some reason or another it wasn't alive, but that would soon change.

"Zalika…" My assistant said, holding up a bundle of rosemary and sage. I took it, thanking them. "Are you ready m'lady?"

"Yes…" I smiled, before closing my eyes focusing on calling back.

"Come back… Find your way back home… To this world, to a new life that awaits you… A pure vessel… Once flesh and blood become oil and metal…"

I could feel the energy surging through the air. I opened my eyes. There was a light blue energy swirling through the air, occasionally taking on the silhouette of a young girl.

It circled the forklift becoming a set of rings around it, glowing brightly.

"Yes….Yes…"

-Reese-

I was wandering for awhile now. I tried to go back home and that didn't work. My parents couldn't see me. That cropduster could hear me, but he couldn't see me.

My body… or what was left of it, was going to be buried. It couldn't exactly be used to live now, the coroner made sure of that.

Then… I could hear someone calling. Before I knew it, I was in this strange hangar. There was candles lit all around, glass bottles that clinked together hanging from the ceiling when I rushed passed it.

In the center of the room was a woman with light hair wearing a cloak. Her eyes were closed. She was calling to me. It was her. She was in front of this forklift that looked… Dead.

Everything started to move by so quickly. I was moving throughout the room, trying to hold onto my form, but things were going dark now… I was starting to lose my sight again.

"No…" I whimpered as everything went dark. Last thing I could remember was this searing heat.

Everything started to merge as one… I heard the start of an engine.

"Yes...Come on…"

For the first time in days, I felt whole again. I started to gasp, breathing air, real air.

I started opening my eyes.

Whatever had happened… I was here.

I was me.

-N/A-

The forklift opened her eyes, looking around. Her green eyes surveyed the area, jumping a little when her eyes landed on the woman in front of her.

"Hello there…" She smiled kindly stepping forward. "How do you feel?"

"S-strange…" The forklift murmured, shaking a little. "P-please don't hurt me…"

"Shhh… Shhh…" She murmured, stroking the forklift's side. "Shh… It's okay… I'm not here to hurt you… I just want to help you.."

"O-okay…"

"Calm… Relax… It's okay… What's your name?" She asked softly.

"R-Reese… Reese Gabel…" She said, her voice quiet. "W-what's yours?"

"I am Zalika… Welcome back, Reese…"

Reese looked around. "W-where…?"

"It's safe here… I promise." Zalika assured.

Reese caught sight of herself in a mirror and gasped.

She could barely remember her experience floating around this room.

She could briefly remember the forklift… But she didn't expect to see the blue and grey forklift looking back at her with her eyes.

"W-what have you done to me…?"

"All will be answered Reese… I promise you, you're safe here…" Zalika said, coming up behind her, a gentle smile on her face as she removed her hood.

Reese tried lifting up her new lifts finding it a little hard. "Ngh…"

"Easy now… We'll work on your movement…"

"Okay…"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Lunar… Please fetch our guest a drink."

"Yes Zalika." Her assistant, a young woman with black hair and dark skin hurried off.

Soon, Reese was more relaxed sipping at oil, cringing a little at how it tasted. She didn't know how the machines could stand it. "Eww…"

"It's an acquired tasted my dear. You'll get used to it." Zalika smiled a little, sitting in front of her.

"Alright…. So I'm..A forklift now?"

"Yes… A little younger than the body you had previously inhabited." She explained.

_I'm alive again… I could get back to my life…_ Reese thought feeling some excitement. _I could go home! See my mom and dad!_

She stole a glance at her new form and frowned, feeling it fade.

_But… Would they even want me?_

_I mean...They knew what I used to look like…_

_Not this…_

"... Do I have to leave?"

"Only if you want to my dear… I would appreciate the company… and the help."

Reese smiled. "I'd like that.."

Zalika gave a small grin.

"It is a deal."

A few months had passed. Outside of Zalika's home, danger still went on.

Andy and Olivia now had to have someone with them at all times outside of the house and if they were going somewhere they had to stay there until they were either heading home, to the Fill N Fly, or their grandparents houses.

Not many kids, even machine children were outside often now.

After Hailey disappeared, even Austin and Hannah hesitated.

"We might as well pack up and move back to the old house!" Sarah yelled one day as she prepared dinner for her family, a glare fixed on her husband.

"Sarah, calm down and stop giving me that look. You're stressed, I know that, I'm stressed too." Brody said, trying to keep her from either stabbing him with the knife she was using to cut food with or cutting herself. He knew deep down she wouldn't but it was still out of caution.

Her face fell as she went back to her cooking silently. "I'm… I'm sorry. I just… my babies.." She looked to where Andy and Olivia's rooms were. "Andy was so sick… and Olivia's been so quiet since Hailey went missing… Heck, she's even been quiet for Dusty and you know how close she is for him… and now someone is after my son…?"

"I know… It's scary… But we can't keep them hiding forever. They'll catch who's been doing this, find those people and all will be well." Brody went over, leaning over the kitchen island kissing his wife.

Sarah set down her knife, kissing her husband back. "I'm scared… I don't want to lose them… I don't want to lose you either… Not again...We almost lost Andy once…" She sniffled.

Brody cupped her face in his hands pressing his forehead to hers. "Shh…. We're not going to lose anyone...I promise…"

"Brody…"

"Sarah… If I have to, I will die for my family. You know that..."

"Do anything except die.."

"I promise."

Olivia was tired. She didn't like these new rules, it was boring now and it was also hard to pay attention on the days she actually did show up to her lessons.

This was a new change. Olivia was always prompt, always eager to learn. Now she hesitated, she could barely pay attention.

"Olivia…."

_I want Hailey back…._

"Olivia, can you hear me?"

The girl just stared down at the floor. Dottie lifted her chin up. "Olivia… Come on honey, talk to me."

"... I'm tired Dottie…" She sniffled. "I'm tired of all this!"

The mechanic brought her lifts around the girl as Olivia's knees buckled as she started to cry. She had tried so hard to hide how stressed she felt. "Shh…. Shh…" Dottie stroked her back gently. "Shh…"

"I want my friend back! I want Reese to be alive! I wanna be able to walk around town by myself again!" She screamed.

"Shh… I'm sorry sweetie… I really, I really am… I wish this was something I could fix but I can't…" Dottie felt awful for the girl. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if Dusty was missing and no one had any idea if he was dead or alive.

Olivia after a bit hiccuped, quieting. Her tears slowed as she curled up against her "big sister" sniffling as another hiccup broke through.

"Shh… I got you… You're okay…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…" Dottie searched her mind for something to cheer the girl up glancing around the shop before her eyes fell on something hanging on the wall. "I got an idea of something that could cheer you up."

"What…?"

"I finished the harness I was making so you and Andy could fly up with Dusty and not fall off.."

Olivia for the first time in awhile got an excited look on her face.

"Really?!" She asked.

Dottie nodded setting her down, and picking it up. "It'll hook onto Dusty's pontoons and then this part here...Will hook onto you, and keep you nice and safe."

Olivia stood up. "Oh that sounds awesome!" She squealed a little. Dottie smiled, glad to see some of Olivia's usual self back.

"Well, let's try it out."

Soon, Dusty rolled up. "Hey… Ready?" He asked, giving the girl a gentle nuzzle. Olivia giggled a little nuzzling back. He was glad to hear that sound again, it had been far too quiet lately.

"Yep!" She smiled tightening her scarf a little more. "And I'm even wearin' my lucky scarf!"

Dusty smiled glad to see she was still enjoying it. "Atta girl…"

Dottie hooked up the harness before turning to Olivia. "Alright, sit here and I'll strap ya in."

"Kay!" She nodded getting on keeping still as Dottie secured her, making sure she wouldn't fall out.

"Good and tight… Not too tight though I hope. Still breathing alright?"

"Dottie!"

"Alright, alright. Go nuts… Just not too nuts!" She cautioned the two as she rolled back.

Dusty chuckled. "C'mon let 'er live a little." He teased a bit.

Olivia squealed. "Yeah! Let me live a little!"

_Dear heavens it's Dusty in stereo._

Dusty taxiied to the runway building up speed. "Here we go!"

Olivia let out a squeal as they took off into the air. Dusty keeping a low height, but still high enough that Olivia could see how the town looked from up above.

"Whoa…" She breathed as they flew over the river. "Hey, hey do a barrel roll!"

"No way!" He laughed. "When you were in my arms as a human that was a different story. Not like this kiddo!"

"Pleeeeaaaaasseee?"

"Nope!" But he did a few turns through some trees to make it up to her. She laughed holding on.

"Whoooaaa!"

They continued on for awhile. Olivia laughing and cheering nearly the whole way.

_I'm just glad to hear her laughing again. Was worried we lost the Livvie I know…_

Olivia went quiet as she held onto the harness closing her eyes.

"Olivia?" Dusty asked as he banked around.

A quiet snore was her reply. He chuckled quietly slowing soon coming in for a landing. Dottie came over starting to undo the harness. "She okay?"

"She's asleep, listen." Dusty said quietly.

Olivia mumbled in her sleep, trying to hold onto Dusty when Dottie went to pick her up.

"Come on…" Dottie murmured. Eventually she did get Olivia to let go as she carried her in, Dusty behind them. "Poor little thing's had a rough time… How was she up there?" She asked as she laid Olivia on the cot meant for if Andy or her spent the night. The little girl curled up into a ball.

"She was so happy Dottie, I wish you could've seen it. She was laughing, cheering… She was herself again." Dusty said, looking at the girl fondly.

"Maybe it'd be good for her if you two did something like that more often.."

"I think so too Dottie… I really think so."

"Hm… Maybe getting both the kids outta town for awhile would be a good plan too.."

"Well…" Dusty mused. "Piston Peak is actually not too busy this time of year. They'd practically have the whole lodge to themselves… Heck they could even stay at the Air Attack base, spare hangers and all."

"You know, if someone wasn't watching them Sarah would kill someone." Dottie said as she cleaned up her work station a little.

"Well we can hope… I'll bring it up to them when I take Livvie home later."

"Good plan."

Dusty smiled glancing at Olivia as she smiled in her sleep.

_Promise Olivia… Everything will be okay._


	7. Chapter 6: Little Girl Found

She was so far from home. Her legs hurt from running, she looked over her shoulder every now and then to make sure no one was following her.

"_She's puny, no one's gonna notice if we run her down, she'll just be squished."_

"_Fine dump her then."_

She had been away from home for a long time, now she was by herself. She was hungry and thirsty, they had given her just enough to survive, but it wasn't enough.

Adrenaline was all that was keeping her moving now. She tripped and got up ignoring the scrapes she got on her knees and hands from it.

_Get me outta here, just let me find someone...ANYONE._

She could make out buildings now, lights were on.

Bursting through, she soon stopped short in the middle of the area. Her adrenaline was leaving her, she was feeling dizzy from hunger.

"H-HELP!" She yelped. "Please! Someone!"

Hangar doors were opening, machines were coming out.

At this point she didn't care who helped her. Her vision blurred a bit as she dropped to her knees.

"Whoa, hey, easy now…" The girl looked up seeing a forklift with green eyes. To the right of her were other machines, some she couldn't recognize right away.

"Please…"

The forklift, Maru, caught the young girl as she passed out from sheer exhaustion. He lifted her up looking her over. "Oh geeze…"

"She's so small…"

"I need to get her to the hangar… One good thing about having human firefighters around at times…. You learn a few tricks."

The little girl in his lifts whimpered when she was moved.

"Shh…"

_Who the heck would hurt a little kid…?_ Maru thought as he got to work. Soon she was on monitors, he was patching up any injuries she had, surprisingly she had very few. But she had lost weight, a child her size shouldn't have. The more he looked at her, the more he recognized her.

_Wait a second…._

Her hair was a fiery orange that was dull from not being washed, her skin a little paler. Her eyes when he had seen them were a warm brown.

It all added up. This was the girl who had went missing a few months back.

_Hailey Baker…_

_She's alive…_ He thought as he finished up, covering her with a blanket, making sure to get an IV in her arm. This was the trickiest part when he was learning how to treat humans, but now it came with ease. He would worry about how thin she was when she woke up. For now, just keeping an eye on her for now would do.

_Geeze… She's real tiny…._

"Maru?"

"What?" He looked to his chief who peered in.

"How is the human?"

"She's alive, if that counts for anything. She's malnourished, that much is obvious, dehydrated too. But there's at least a name I can put to this kid." He replied.

"Who is she?" Blade asked, glancing at her.

"It's Hailey Baker… That eight year old who vanished."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Look at 'er… Redhead, she had brown eyes when she was looking around. Still has the pink dress she went missing in on…"

This made them question things.

How many of the missing were still alive?

And how many were in the same condition as the child resting in their hangar was?

"Well… I suppose when you have her stable, we'll contact her folks." Blade moved to roll out.

"Eh… I think we better make sure everything is really alright before we ship her off to Propwash… She went missing from there, out of her own yard. Kind of would be a mistake to put her back in the frying pan."

"Well, then what do you suggest?"

"Either have her folks come here or see if we can hold onto her, if you got to use some of that Blazin' Blade charm o'yours."

Blade gave Maru an irritated look at use of his stage name. "If we hold onto her that means we'll be caring for a human child."

"We got some human firefighters now, shouldn't be too hard.."

Blade sighed. "... I'll see what I can do… I'm not making any promises." He said rolling out.

Maru rolled his eyes before glancing at the girl his expression softening.

_Poor little thing…_

The next morning Hailey started to stir. "Mm…" She curled up more, rolling onto her side. Wherever she was, it was comfy, much comfier than what she had been sleeping on the last few months.

"Hailey?"

At the sound of her name, her eyes fluttered open before closing not even really seeing whoever was calling her name. "Five more minutes…" She mumbled rolling onto the opposite side.

Maru rolled his eyes and set down the tray of food on the table next to the cot Hailey was resting on. He figured the smell would be enough to wake her up.

As soon as the smell of breakfast food hit her, Hailey shot up like a dart. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Hailey blinked looking at Maru, back to the food and back to Maru. She did this a few more times. "...For me?" She asked, finally, pointing to herself.

"Of course." He set the tray on the end of the bed as she knelt starting to eat quickly.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked in between bites, pausing to drink some orange juice. At this rate, anything was delicious, even if she hated anything with eggs, she wolfed down the over easy eggs on the tray as if they were chocolate.

"Everyone's been looking for ya, worried sick!"

"T-they have? Even my mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah… But til we can get ahold of them, you'll be staying with us...That okay? I'm Maru by the way."

Hailey tilted her head looking the forklift over. He seemed nice enough, he fed her, and she wasn't aching all over. "... Okay." She went back to practically inhaling her food.

Maru shook himself a little. "Someone will check on ya later, no worries, it's safe here, no one sane ever comes up here unless they wanna waste a bunch of gas."

"Kay… and can someone get me more bacon please?"

"...What is with you humans and bacon?" Maru said, taking the tray. "I'll see… If there isn't, you'll get more of whatever's left."

Hailey shrugged, watching him go before laying down again, letting out a yawn. She was still a little hungry, but it wasn't a requirement now like before.

She looked around, before noticing the IV in her hand. She cringed and wondered how she was going to get THAT out of her hand.

Before she could contemplate how to dispose of the IV she saw a red and white helicopter roll by.

Hailey blinked and got out of bed bringing the IV stand with her as she looked out. "Whoa…" She mumbled.

"Hey!"

She jumped as Maru spotted her rolling over quickly. "You get back in bed missy!"

"I-I was just lookin'!"

"That's fine and dandy but you can look from your bed. You're in no condition to be moving around."

Hailey pouted as she went over to the cot getting back under the covers as Maru set down a refilled tray. She ate nibbling more at it this time, curious. "What is this place?"

"The Piston Peak Air Attack base."

"... What do you guys attack?" She asked a moment later.

"Fires."

"Why?"

"Cause that's the job of a firefighter, they fly in when others fly out."

"Are there humans too?"

"Eh, we got literally five human firefighters, most folks would rather us machines deal with it, then you squishies."

"HEY!" She protested. "I'm not a squishy!"

"You look a little squishy to me."

She pouted but giggled a moment later.

"Heh, cute."

"Not cute!"

Eventually Hailey was left to rest, with a warning to stay put. She wanted to listen to "doctor's orders" but being eight… She got bored quickly.

Someone as Maru said came to check on her every now and then. Dipper fawned over how small she was and gave her a few gentle nuzzles. Hailey thought she was nice.

The Smokejumpers' antics she could see from where she was and laughed when they did tricks… Including when Drip had a wipe out or two.

But the one that did make her curious was Blade. She could see him every now and then, but she was curious about him.

Eventually she drifted off. She may have been far from home, but it was a nice change from being where she was.

_I'm safe…._

A couple of days later she had gotten used to a somewhat mundane routine, sleep, eat, have her vitals checked, find something to do, and on occasion when Maru was out of the shop hide random things.. Then she was awoken to the sound of the human firefighters chanting something on one morning.

Confused and looking around quickly to be sure she wouldn't be caught she got out of bed, her IV had been taken out on the second day. She trotted over to where she heard it.

She could see a green helicopter, lifting trees. "LIFT! LIFT! LIFT!LIFT! LIFT! LIFT!" The human firefighters, mostly men, chanted. The helicopter, Windlifter, seemed to not to pay them much attention as he continued dropping them when he got them to a certain height. Hailey jumped a little as the firefighters let out loud cheers.

'THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!"

"AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Bench press twenty trees!"

Hailey shook her head as she walked away. The human firefighters were nice to her, some of them brought her some toys to play with while she was recovering, but they were weird to her at least.

"Boys." She mumbled before blinking, seeing Blade rolling by. She followed him, falling into step behind him.

The chief, had been busy trying to contact Hailey's parents and keep an eye out for spot fires. On the parents front, he had some luck. He had managed to get ahold of her mother. When he had informed her Hailey was safe, she was overjoyed, but the prospect of her being brought back to where she was taken from…

Maru was right at this part. She and her husband gave the firefighters temporary custody of the girl. As long as she was safe they didn't mind, they just wanted her to be alive and safe somewhere.

He heard little footsteps behind him and a: "Whoa." from the child. He turned slightly seeing her, looking at him in awe. She was sporting a set of pink pajamas gifted to her by the humans and she looked in better spirits than when she was found. Or rather when she found them.

"Hm?"

"You're cool." Hailey smiled innocently coming up to him. "You're really cool!"

"T-thank you?" Blade blinked.

She nodded quickly. "Welcome! You're a firefighter too right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm the chief actually." He said, with a bit of pride.

"Oh that's awesome! What's your name?" In all her time there, surprisingly she hadn't caught it yet.

"Blade Ranger."

"Even cooler!"

"Heh…" He smiled a little.

Hailey grinned before tilting her head to the side. "Hey, what do you do for fun around here? … Besides what the boys are doing. That's boring!"

"Well, I usually am tired when I come back from patrol and taking care of things." He explained. "So fun isn't usually something that's on my mind."

"Oh… Then what do you do to relax?" She asked, blinking a little confused. No fun? How was that possible?

"Well… Let me show you… You're not still on bed rest right?" He asked, looking around to see Maru no where in sight. That was a little odd. They both fell quiet hearing him screaming something about giving the Smokejumpers and the human firefighters tune ups. In the third person. "... I'm going to take that as 'yes'."

He figured if it got violent, he didn't want Hailey to see. He brought her to the cliff side where he often came. "I like coming here to relax… I like that I can see the forest I work to protect."

"Whoa…" Hailey breathed, looking it over. "That's amazing!" She leaned over looking down… Before backing up a little until she was next to Blade again.

"Careful… Don't want you falling." He cautioned her. The girl nodded sitting down next to him.

"It's pretty…." She took a deep breath eyes closing briefly. "The air's so clean… It smells sweet."

"It's a nice place to come and collect my thoughts at… A good place to rest."

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" Hailey asked.

"Sure."

The girl made herself comfortable, Blade keeping close to ensure she wouldn't go sliding off. _Gotta keep an eye on this one…_

Hailey was quiet for a bit, cuddling up to him. Blade's gaze softened as he smiled a little. The girl gave him a nuzzle.

He was genuinely surprised, but nuzzled back gently. _So small…_

"You're nice…"

"Thank you…"

"I really like it here… Everyone's good to me...You guys take care of me… Not…" Hailey's voice cracked as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Not hurt me…" She sniffled a little resting her chin on her knees.

"Hey…" Blade said quietly. Hailey looked up. "I promise… No one is going to hurt you again. Ever."

She smiled curling up against his side. "Thanks Blade…" She yawned as she gave a little whine. "Not again… I don't wanna sleep more…"

"I'm not surprised you're tired… You've had a rough time kid." The chief said, keeping an eye on the girl. She was still recovering and he wasn't surprised she was getting fatigued quickly. She hadn't moved this much since being put in their care.

"I know… But I sleep almost all day…" She protested quietly. "If I'm not tired, I'm hungry, if I'm not hungry I'm thirsty… If I'm not any of those I'm bored…"

Blade chuckled a bit, nuzzling her gently. "It's only because your body's trying to fix itself… Giving it a chance to rest will make that happen faster."

Hailey nuzzled back letting out another yawn trying to keep her eyes open. "Maybe… I could take a nap… A little one…"

"I'll keep an eye on you… No worries of that… Just get some rest…" Blade promised, as Hailey made herself more comfortable.

She soon drifted off, curled up into a ball snoring lightly. The chief chuckled a bit.

_Maybe having this little one around for awhile won't be so bad…_


	8. Chapter 7: If Today was My Last Day

-Reese-

Being a forklift wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was alive at least and Zalika made sure I was safe. I helped her fix up broken down machines, restoring them to a near working order.

All that was missing was a soul. My body knew how to fix things, I just let it come to me.

But still, the news was a scary thing, knowing people as young as eight were missing. I hoped that Hailey would be okay. That Olivia wouldn't get taken too.

I babysat them both when I was a human. It may have only been a few times, but I loved having those kids around. They were both so sweet and playful. The idea of them winding up like me was scary.

"Zalika… They… They wouldn't… kill them would they?"

"Olivia is still safe as far as we know… Hailey… I'm sure if she was in the spirit world we would know."

"Okay…"

_Please kids…_

Please stay safe.

-N/A-

"HAILEY! Get back here!"

Hailey giggled, ducking into an empty hangar watching Maru look around for her. She was feeling better and stronger every day and that drove the resident mechanic and medic a little crazy. She wasn't getting as tired as quickly so she was finding more ways to get into mischief then resting.

By mischief, it usually meant raiding the food supply for the human firefighters, stealing their snacks and gorging herself in private disposing of the wrappers as to not litter.

But when she did get caught, she at least conceded defeat and went back to her bed for the time being.

Right now however? She wasn't giving up the game so easily. Annoying Maru was fun as long as she didn't do half the things the Smokejumpers did.

"Hee." She giggled watching him huff in frustration.

"When I find you young lady you won't like the increase in veggies on your dinner tray!"

Hailey shuddered. This thought, was, for a kid, a terrifying one. Especially as once she was getting a decent intake of food, Hailey did start to get a little picky. There was foods she refused to eat and some of them were vegetables. Sometimes she was able to be coaxed, mostly by Blade reminding her she wanted to get strong again, so she ate it. But the other times… It was the luck of the draw.

She blinked noticing it was quiet now. That never was a good sign.

"Alright… I give! I guess you don't wanna do something only the "cool" firefighters do." She heard Maru say a moment later.

_… I wanna be cool though._ Hailey contemplated if this was a trap or not and decided she would take her chances and came out of hiding.

"There's the jail bird."

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to play…" Hailey said, giving an apologetic look.

Maru patted her head gently. "It's alright, I just don't want you making yourself sick by overexerting yourself."

"I know… But I get bored in bed… I wanna play…"

"... I'll make a deal with ya. You take at least an hour to get a nap in during the day and you can play, just not jumping off the walls going crazy kind of play. Alright?" The forklift offered. He figured, he couldn't keep her in the shop forever. She was getting better, but still needed to slow down.

"Deal!" She nodded.

"...Your first nap starts now." He pointed back to the shop.

She pouted. "Okay…"

An hour later, Hailey took off out of the shop like a gunshot.

"Should've known… Now where the heck did that wrench go?"

Hailey looked back and grinned. _Top shelf, check mate._ She slowed looking into Blade's hangar seeing it empty. She frowned wondering where he had gone.

"Blade…"

_Where is he…?_

"Lookin' for someone kiddo?"

She looked up to see one of the firefighters, a young man with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. "Ahuh...Where's Blade, Olly?"

Nearly everyone insisted that Hailey never use "mister" in front of someone's name. It was too formal for how it was around there. Oliver Stiles was one of the new guys, but he was a good man, dedicated to his work. "He left when you were napping to do some patrolling. But since he's away… It's time for some fun. C'mon…" He held out a hand.

She took it as he lead her to the main hangar.

A door slid open as an eye peered out. "Password?" Maru asked.

Hailey briefly wondered how he got there so quickly. "Inferno." Olly smirked. The door slid open as the two walked in.

"How did-"

"Don't question Maru's speed kidlet." Drip said from where he was with a can of oil. "Also.. Shortcuts."

"Though we usually don't do this in the middle of the day, since it's fire season… And Blade is gone for a good few hours, we got time." Dipper said as Hailey took a seat genuinely confused.

Everyone was there and in front of a large TV. "What's this about?"

Olly joined the other "Squishies" as he picked up a can of soda. "You'll see."

Maru picked out one of the disguised VHS tapes.

"...You brought me here to watch The Mummy? But I'm not even allowed to-"

"Shhh! Don't judge the video by it's cover." Drip advised.

Hailey fell quiet as Maru slid the tape in, dimming the lights.

A theme song began, as the intro to CHoP's began.

Showing Nick Loopin' Lopez and Blazin, Blade Ranger.

Hailey's jaw dropped. "Blade...Was on TV!?"

"One hundred, thirty nine episodes of law breakin' love." Dipper said with a sigh.

"QUIET!" Avalanche screamed.

The episode in question was Disco Inferno.

"HOIST!" Everyone yelled and took a drink as Blazin' Blade used his hoist to lift a car to safety.

Hailey looked around confused and pouted as she realized she was the only one without a drink. Someone slid her a juice box and she took a sip quickly.

_This is cool though._

When it was over, the Smokejumpers voted for another episode. "Supercopter!"

"Supercopter? This show stinks!" Cabbie protested.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best show EVER!" Dynamite yelled.

"I'm with Cabbie." Windlifter quietly said.

The humans loudly agreed with the Smokejumpers. "Yeah!"

"You're just old!"

"Bring on the Supercopter!"

"I wanna see more…" Hailey mumbled a little.

As it was "overruled"... Supercopter was put in.

After, they all left, careful not to get caught.

Hailey spotted Blade heading to his favorite spot and ran to catch up with him. "Blade!"

He paused and smiled a little. "Hailey…"

The little girl smiled throwing her arms around him as best as she could to try to give him a hug. "I missed you!"

He chuckled a bit giving her a light nuzzle. "I missed you too…" He had grown fond of the little girl, she was good company. "Been a good girl for the others?"

"Ahuh! I took a nap and then the firefighters let me watch movies!" She chirped.

"Good… What movies?" He asked as he moved onward, keeping a good pace as to not leave the girl behind.

"...Stuff." She grinned. They had told her not to tell Blade about CHoP's, lest their heads were cut off. "Just stuff."

"Oh?"

"Kid movies. You wouldn't like 'em." She said as they came to a stop.

"That so?" He asked chuckling a bit, the girl made herself comfortable curling up against his side.

"Ahuh…" She smiled. "... Blazin' Blade."

Blade tried to hide his surprise at her knowing of THAT name. But he didn't get angry at her, she was just a child, she didn't know what it really meant.

"That's just a stage name…" He said nuzzling her.

"You're not mad if I call you that?"

"... No. But please not in front of the others."

"Okay Blade…" She smiled cuddling close. He smiled softly keeping close to her.

"Good girl…"

She giggled a little. "Can you tell me a story? Please?" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

_… My one weakness…_ Blade thought as he chuckled. "What kind of story?"

"I wanna hear...One about awesome police helicopters!"

"CHoP's eh?" He asked.

"Yep!" She grinned sheepishly.

_Should've known._ "Alright… Hmm…" He hummed in thought.

"I wanna hear one about Nick please… If it's okay."

Blade's eyes got wide before he closed his eyes thinking of his best friend. _He was a good person…_

"Nick...Was a very kind and confident one… One of the greatest vehicles I ever met.."

Hailey got comfortable listening to Blade speak.

"He always tried to do what was right...To protect those who needed someone." Blade said closing his eyes, picturing Nick in his mind's eye. He missed his best friend dearly. Time may go on but he would never forget. "He never liked bullies either…"

"Good… They're mean." The girl pouted.

Blade nodded. "Yes… He never let anyone be bullied… He was an amazing person."

Hailey smiled. "He sounds awesome."

"He was…" The chief sighed a little but smiled a little.

The girl cuddled close to the helicopter. "Your warm…" She let out a little yawn. "No.. Not tired…"

"I think you are…" He nuzzled her gently. "You've been taking off like a dart all over the base."

"It's fun…" The ginger blinked slowly nuzzling back.

"Why not take a rest?"

"But I just woke up…"

"Then rest your eyes...Listen to the sounds around you…"

Hailey laid down using her arm for a pillow as her eyes gradually slid closed. She listened to the sounds of the forest. She could hear birds and small planes making sounds. A wolf howling in the distance.

The sounds of the Smokejumpers being chased by an angry Cabbie.

Despite the situation it was comfortable here. She felt content, and wasn't in any hurry to leave if she was able to keep staying there. She missed her family yes, but it didn't feel like she was away from them.

_Feels like I got more family now…_

"Blade…?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

Hailey smiled though, her eyes were still closed. "I love you…"

He was surprised but smiled gently, nuzzling her lightly. "You're a good kid…"

"Hee…" She giggled a little before relaxing completely. It was comfortable where she was, she felt happy.. And now that she was actually holding still for more than half an hour, very sleepy.

"Hey Blade…?" She asked mid yawn.

"Yes?"

"... Can you make Maru promise not to give me ALL veggies for dinner?" She asked.

Blade tried very hard not to chuckle. It was cute. "I make no promises."

"Okay…"

"Try to get some sleep if you can…"

"I make no promises." She said imitating him.

And for another afternoon that's where they stayed….

Until Patch radioed that there was a fire. "Oh no…"

Hailey got up quickly rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "W-what's wrong?"

Blade started up his rotors gaining lift. Hailey shielded her eyes from the wind. "Hurry back to the base now! It's a fire, off the ridge, I'll be back. Go straight back!" He said as he took off.

Hailey gulped and looked around before taking off running the way back the way they came.

Once he was in the air he radioed Maru to meet up with the girl to keep her out of trouble. _Can't let her get hurt…_.

For now… He and the team had a job to do.

-Jake-

Everything hurt. My body was sore, I felt like everything was set alight. My legs, my arms, my ribs. Everything ached.

I could barely even walk. The machines that had me, made sure of that one. It was pure luck that I managed to get away.

Now I was wondering, trying to find any place. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my parents again.

I wanted to see Andy again.

I was such a jerk to him… Calling him insults, even after we wound up moving to the machine filled town. Stopped talking to him when his dad showed up as a plane and then picked up the insults again.

I wished I could take it all back. We got into such a huge fight before they came for me. I wished I could take that back too.

_If today is my last day…. I want to say goodbye at least…_ I groaned gripping my shoulder, as I hobbled along. I couldn't very well call it walking.

_Retribution they called it…_ I thought, remembering the place I was being held at. It was a dark and kind of dank place. Machines of all kinds, came only the baddest of the bad. They hated us humans and wanted to send a message to us.

No.

Not to us.

To him. To Andy. That they didn't want us humans around and that if they had to, they would go after others.

I had Reese's old scarf tied tightly around my upper arm, when I tried to escape one of them had rammed into me and practically ran over my right arm. It was still bleeding and since that was all I could grab it would do.

Reese was in a cell with me for a bit, though it was more like a glorified cage. Then they let her go… She had ran so fast when they did.

But the laughing and mocking they made after they gave chase for awhile… And the blood on their tires said that she didn't make it.

I was so mad, I couldn't even think straight.

Now I couldn't think straight again, only now I was dizzy. _If I'm lucky to keep this arm, I'm using it to take a sledgehammer to their hoods…_

I stumbled and fell to the ground, I was so tired. They stopped feeding me two days ago, I only had water and then they stopped that too. That's when I finally got to get away.

Of course they didn't let me go without a fight. Or rather without trying to run me down and make sure I could barely drag myself out.

It hurt to breathe, everything hurt right now. I reached out trying to push myself up but I just couldn't find it in me to do it. I was so tired.

I rolled over onto my back looking up at the sky. Sunset was coming… If I had to die I guess this wouldn't be so bad. Dying under the sunset, seeing it one last time.

"No…" I murmured, feeling tears sting my eyes. "I don't want this." _I don't wanna die…_

_I'm not ready…._

I closed my eyes thinking back to before… Before all this.

_"Each day is a gift not a given right."_

My best friend was right….

I'm lucky… I wasn't killed… Not yet….

My best friend… Was and still is Andy. I didn't realize how much of a jerk I had been to him.. And I wanted to change that.

I couldn't die now. Not until I at least made it up to him. That resolve alone was what made me force myself to my feet, cringing and moaning with every step. I didn't care if I was loud now.

_Let them find me._

I grabbed a thick tree branch using it for a walking stick, planning to use it as a weapon if need be.

_I'll live each moment like my last…._

I'm going home…

Home used to be the human territory, a home I longed to have back.

Now… Home was Propwash… Where my mom and dad were. Where my new baby brother was. Oh I hope he's still safe.

Where my friends were…

Where my best friend was.

That was home.

That's where I would go. Even if I died on the path there.

I would be home at least. That's what kept me going as night fell. Adrenaline, the desire to get home.

_If today is my last day and tomorrow is too late…_

Could I say goodbye?

… No…

Not now…

If today is my last day…

I better live it…


	9. Chapter 8: In the Night

-Jake-

I kept on going through the night until finally I collapsed in front of a small lake. I leaned my head over the edge and drank at the water, I didn't care if I looked like an idiot lapping up water like a dog, I was thirsty and it tasted like manna from heaven.

The night was cool and it was nice to finally rest. I hesitated before undoing the scarf and dipping it in the water wringing it out before peeling away the torn part of my shirt cringing. "A-AUGH!" It hurt, and I could see the damage done. I pressed the scarf to it, relief coming briefly as the cold took some of the pain away.

I sat up more looking up at the moon that now was above me. It was a full moon and I could make out the outlines of some planes flying overhead.

I was tempted to call out but I had no idea if I was being followed and there was a plane among the goons who took me and killed Reese. There was another kid, but she would apparently be unrecognizable upon death as even a person so they let her go, just… Gosh what did we do to make these guys so hateful?

A twig snapped as I jumped head snapping in the direction of where it came from. Out slowly stepped a pack of wolves. I would've been afraid had I not grown up with one as a substitute for a dog. When the machines took over, the wolves were on our side and were good protection against some wild ones. They never really saw us as prey again.

The wolves came over and around me, sniffing the air, one that was bigger than the others stepped forward sniffing me… Before licking my cheek.

"Hey!" I laughed a little, the first time I had laughed in months. "That tickles."

I reached out petting it, as it bumped my hand. It took a step back growling to the others.

Before I knew it, I had a bunch of wolves surrounding me. I wrapped up my wound again and laid down, the wolf that had licked me was letting me rest against him.

It was warm here now. These guys would protect me I knew.

I drifted off able to relax finally.

-Andy-

I finally got away from my parents. I was doing something that would piss them off SO freaking much if they caught me, would piss off EVERYONE actually.

I was sneaking out and I was the main target.

I knew it was a dumb thing to do, but I had to try one last time. I had my gun on me, and this time my dog was left at home.

I had my extra crutches strapped to my back, in case of my leg getting busted or I needed something to swing.

I looked back as I made it up a hill, about to head into the forest.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, before breaking into a run, not wanting to look back.

If one of them, any of them was alive…

I wanted to be able to help them. It was stupid, it was dangerous… But I'd rather they come and get me then come and get my friends or family.

_I'm so gonna get grounded….Hell I think Dusty might even yell at me for this one…_

I kept walking looking around, dawn would start to come soon and if I didn't get back, my folks were going to kill me for sure.

Then I heard it… Heavy breathing, and not the breathing of a wild animal either.

A groan of pain and the sound of wolves growling.

I came upon a different clearing then where Reese had been found… To see a small pack of wolves looking at me with a glower as one stood over someone curled up gripping their right arm.

"H-hey, easy now." I held up my hands. "Not here to do harm…"

"It's…" The person coughed. "It's okay…" He looked up and gave me a weak smile.

Blonde hair… Brown eyes…

I felt my jaw drop as my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Andy…."

He was beaten up, he looked like halfway to roadkill… But he was alive.

"JAKE!" I ran over and knelt beside him, helping him sit up. He yelped when his arm was touched.

"Not there… They tried to run me over…"

"Who?"

"I'll tell ya later…" He said sounding and looking exhausted. "Got a way to get me back home…?"

"Of course… But you are SO going to the hospital… No getting out of it this time." I said feeling relief, but worry as well. He looked like he was in bad shape as it was.

We tried getting him moving, we being the two of us, but he was so exhausted he just fell right to his knees again. "Sorry… Guess this is as far as I can go." Jake gave me a tired grin.

"No… C'mon…" I felt something poke at me from my pocket and reached in yanking it out. A radio…

_THAT'S IT!_

I turned it on, tuning in the frequency.

"Mayday, Mayday!" I shouted into it. "Come in! Come in!"

"Mmm?" The tired voice of the one cropduster plane I could trust came on. "This is Crophopper 7, what's your emergency dispatch?" He was so tired he didn't even recognize my voice.

"Dusty, this is Andy, come in! I found Jake…"

"YOU WHAT!?" He yelled back as we winced. "Where are you!?"

I gave him our coordinates. "Bring one of those stretcher things if you got one.. He can't walk, and he's hurt really bad Dust…"

"I'm on my way… Sit tight." He cut off after that. We waited for what seemed like ages in quiet.

"... I'm sorry I called ya a racist arse…" Jake muttered after awhile.

"I'm sorry I called you a pig…" I said after. We looked at each other.

"...If you weren't so hurt right now I'd hug you and shed liquid happiness."

"If I wasn't feeling like I was half dead I'd hug you and cry like a little girl."

And there it was. I smiled a little, he gave a weak grin back.

Soon we heard the sound of a plane as we looked up. The wolves scattered as Dusty came in for a landing, he had the stretcher hooked to his pontoons. "Oh geeze…" He murmured when he got a good look at Jake. "Get him in, I'll airlift him to the hospital."

"Got it, I'll walk back-"

"Oh no… You're getting into the darn harness, your not outta the woods THAT easily my friend." Dusty said giving me a stern look.

_Geeze I get no credit… _I thought helping Jake in, then hooking myself to the harness, making sure it was tight enough to hold me.

"Ready?"

"Still alive." Jake muttered.

One, awkwardly quiet flight later we made it, Jake was rushed off by a bunch of doctors. I moved to get out of the harness but Dusty suddenly took to the air.

"Oh no… You and I are gonna have a little chat while they're working on him."

"Dusty…" I groaned. "Come on-"

"You could've been killed!"

"The wolves only growled at me-"

"WOLVES!?"

"They're tame remember? They wouldn't hurt a fly!" I protested. Dusty groaned in annoyance as he flew over the river. "And y'know we could've just went behind the hospital if you wanted to yell at me."

"Yell at you? Andy I've been worried this entire time for you and your sister's safety. You know the only reason your folks didn't have a fit when I brought you home that time was because I didn't want you to get even more upset." He said, sighing, he sounded like he was worried. "I don't want anything else to happen to you guys…."

"Dusty…" I murmured. "... I'm so sorry… I just… I didn't want to take a chance they'd hurt you guys…"

"And you getting killed is better? I'm glad you found your friend, trust me I am… Just please…" He started as he did a turn back for the hospital. "Don't scare me like that again…"

"Okay… I promise…" I said as he landed, letting me unhook myself.

"Thanks kiddo…" He nuzzled me a little. I chuckled a bit.

"Hey!"

Then the waiting game began. I lost track of time that we spent waiting, but it was long enough that Dusty and I could easily make a small bet on which paramedic was going to die that night.

"It's gonna be that girl who keeps tripping over her own two feet." I said pointing, the EMT in her yellow and green paramedic jacket and shorts looked almost like she could've still been in high school. The jacket was slipping off of her as she kept making sure the long braid she had was still clipped up.

The one we were betting on killing her and possibly the rest of the paramedics, was a shorty that was for sure but she was scary. "THAT'S IT! WHO FORGOT TO RE-STOCK THE GEL!?"

The young EMT's all standing around quickly pointed to the girl with the braid as she squeaked.

"N-NO! It was Stephen who was supposed to-"

"Nope. "Amelia" forgot."

Dusty and I pointedly turned away hearing yells of terror from the paramedics.

"Now I know how Lightning felt...He had to hear this daily when he was in the hospital as a human." Dusty commented.

"This is what I heard nightly when me and Livvie were admitted during the fire incident." I replied cringing as we heard someone probably getting nailed where they should NOT. "Oh gosh."

"That had to hurt…"

"... Think Jake's gonna be okay?"

"He survived this long… He should be able to…"

I nodded sighing a bit. "Hoping so…"

Eventually a doctor with some weird looking eyes came out. He had red eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

_I feel you doc…_ I thought, sleep had been a treat as of late. "Are you two here with the boy who was brought in?"

"Was he in a red shirt?"

"...Yes?"

"Yep." I nodded. "He's with us… His name's Jake Sampson… How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "He'll live… Unfortunately there was a complication…" He trailed off.

"What kind of complication?" Dusty asked. I gulped hoping it wasn't that serious.

"... His arm had to be amputated."

"WHAT!?"


	10. Chapter 9: The Protector

"WHAT!?"

No way…

His ARM!?

I looked down at my leg and felt a chill go down my spine. My leg had been changed, but it pretty much would have been the case if they had taken me to the hospital. I would've wound up losing it.

But Jake… He didn't deserve that. He freaking played guitar, how was he going to do that with one arm?

_No way…_

_No way…._

The doctor bowed his head apologizing. "He's in room 202 he should be waking up soon…" He said before he got called away.

I felt stunned. I couldn't describe the shock. It wasn't me… But I still rubbed my own arm cringing.

"Andy?" Dusty nudged me gently with his wing. "You gonna be okay?"

"He lost his freaking arm…" I muttered. "His freaking ARM!"

-N/A-

Andy after uttering those words, wound up sinking to the floor, in just genuine shock. Dusty seeing the signs of a "Hayes Meltdown." got in front of him to shield him from sight.

The boy didn't have a full melt down but it took a bit before he actually had the courage to go to Jake's room and peer in.

Jake stared back out at him.

"J-Jake!" He said voice a little high out of surprise. "I thought you'd still be-"

"Asleep. Yeah...Check it out what those quacks did." He said lifting what was left of his arm up. A stump wrapped in bandages and gauze. Then he said something that took both Dusty and Andy for surprise.

"Think the chick's will dig it?"

The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You just…." Andy started.

"Lost your arm…" Dusty continued. "And your asking us…"

"If chicks will dig it?" Andy finished both plane and boy giving the blonde a deadpan look.

Jake shrugged. "Figure I probably should count my lucky stars I'm not dead or lost worse. So yeah… Think I could hook girls with claiming it's a battle wound?"

Andy's shoulders shook as he clamped both hands over his mouth closing his eyes. Dusty blinked looking at him, nudging him a little.

"Uh you okay? Y-you're not gonna be sick are you?" He asked backing up a bit.

Andy let his hands drop as he threw his head back laughing. "BAHAHAHA! Oh gosh JAKE YOU IDIOT!" He laughed harder falling back landing on his backside.

Jake started to crack up. "Dude-Pfft hahaha stop it this is a hospital!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU MADE ME DO IT!" Andy roared laughing.

Dusty shook himself a bit as he backed up somewhat. "You two are insane."

"This is me being joyful!" Andy laughed wiping away some tears as he got up going over to his friend and offering a hand. Jake used his good hand to take it as they both held on tight looking each other in the eye.

"Kick the arse of the car that did this to me." Jake said finally after a moment. Andy gave a broad smirk nodding.

"Darn right I will… They won't see what hit them."

_And off to war…._ Dusty thought, though he agreed, he just wished they would at least give it a few days before deciding to go off. "Just take it easy…"

"Pfft..Dust when did we ever take it easy?"

"...Good point."

-Piston Peak-

Hailey couldn't sleep. The girl had eventually been sent to bed when her head kept bobbing during dinner, but after about an hour or so she had woken up and couldn't fall back asleep.

She was tired too but no matter how many times she turned over on her cot, she couldn't get herself comfortable.

She even tried the floor but when she was just about to doze off someone picked her up and laid her back on the cot, she pretended to still be asleep but she was wide awake now.

_Darn their niceness…._

So now there she was looking at the ceiling sighing heavily. Not only she was tired, she was bored as well.

Sitting up Hailey brushed her hair out of her face as she looked around yawning a little.

She saw lights outside, that flickered from time to time. A greenish yellow glow that she recognized as firefly lights.

_Daddy said he'd take me firefly catchin' when we moved… But he never did… _Hailey looked around to be sure the shop was really empty as she got an idea.

It wouldn't be bad to have some fun by herself right?

As long as she was quiet, she reasoned, then she could go outside. The girl carefully got out of bed, looking around for something to catch a few of the fireflies in. She found an empty mason jar and a lid and nodded to herself. _This'll do._

She crept out of the workshop waiting until she was outside to put her shoes on to avoid making more noise.

When she was outside she was surrounded by fireflies, that flew around her, the lights they gave off familiar, comforting.

Hailey set down her jar and giggles trying to catch one, starting to chase some of them. "Come back! I just wanna see how pretty you are!" She whispered remembering to at least keep quiet.

Unaware she was being watched from the edge.

"There she is…" A machine whispered, a black cadillac. "Little twerp's actually up and running again."

"Pheh she won't be running when we're done." Another, another black cadillac said with an annoyed look.

Hailey wasn't aware of the danger as she managed to capture one of the fireflies peering in to her enclosed hands to look at it. She giggled seeing it glow as she let it go.

The quiet of the night was interrupted by the loud revving of engines. Hailey stopped short and slowly turned around to see one of the cadilliacs driving towards her.

Another was coming up from behind as she backed up into it. "L-Leave me alone!"

"Now, now be a good squishy… Can't have a totally unrecognizable body.." One of them sneered, the one in front of her.

Hailey whimpered shaking her head. "Please no...I don't wanna die!"

"Too bad!"

They revved their engines as Hailey tried to make a break for it, as they gave chase. The girl tripped over the jar as it broke, she fell covering her head expecting to feel the collision.

**WHAM!**

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The car was rammed backwards, the other snarled and tried going for her, but it too was soon launched back.

Hailey couldn't see whatever it was, but the voice she could hear.

"Get away from her you punks!"

The cars eventually sped off, worse for wear, sporting dents, scratched paint and one of them a cracked windshield.

The girl stayed where she was shaking, trying her best not to whimper or yell.

The wind picked up, a breeze similar to the one Blade and Windlifter's propellers made when they got them started.

"H-hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hey there… You okay?" Whatever it was asked her, for now keeping out of view.

She nodded shakily looking herself over, she hadn't landed on any of the pieces of broken glass but she had gotten herself pretty far from Maru's shop in her running and she was a little shaky. "I'm okay...I think…" She looked around. "Where are you?"

The being in question soon came into view, a white and blue helicopter, with blue and yellow on his visor. "I think you already know my name…" The helicopter said, having a pale blue glow around him.

Hailey gasped as she got up. "Your...Your...Nick!"

"Yep, Nick Loopin' Lopez at your service." He said with his signature grin.

"Whoa… That's so awesome.." She breathed smiling back a little. "You saved me!"

"Well I couldn't let ya get hurt… That wouldn't have been right." He said looking her over relieved he had made it before they had a chance.

"Thank you.."

"Anytime kiddo."

She nodded before tilting her head to the side a little confused now. "But… How come your glowin'? And how come those bullies couldn't see you?"

Nick looked skyward as he mulled over how to answer this without scaring her. "I only let people I want to see me, see me...And as for the glow… Ever hear of Guardian Angels?" He asked her.

Hailey nodded quickly a look of understanding coming across her face. "Yeah.. I have…"

"Well that's what I am… A Guardian spirit… I watch over those that I care about and need to protect…" He replied with a smile.

"So you're my guardian?" The little girl asked in wonder.

"Yours and Blade's… Gotta make sure you both are safe."

Hailey surprised the spirit by giving him a hug, she was surprised she didn't fall through but she didn't mind. Nick gave her a nuzzle. "Thanks…Thanks so much." She murmured.

"Hey...It's all okay now…" He assured her noticing she had some tears in her eyes. "No need for those to come out.."

She wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hand and nodded. "R-right…"

"Atta girl…"

Hailey nodded sitting down rubbing her eyes more out of exhaustion then anything else. "Tired kiddo?" Nick asked.

"A little bit…" She was interrupted by a long yawn as her head bobbed. "...Okay a little bit of a lot." She added smiling tiredly.

Nick chuckled giving her a nuzzle. "I'll take ya back to the shop, grab onto my landing gear and don't let go okay?"

"Okay." She got up doing so, as Nick flew her back setting her down just in front of the shop. She let go a few inches off the ground landing as her shoes made a sharp "click" on the pavement.

"Sleep tight kiddo… Don't go wanderin' at night anymore okay?" He didn't want to see that incident repeated and made a note to "visit" the cadillacs and give them another "warning" to ensure they didn't come back.

"I won't go wanderin'... W-will I see you again?" She asked looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Only if you want me too kiddo. I'll always watch over you and Blade." He promised.

"I'd really like that… Good night Nick.." She smiled before heading in falling right into bed.

"Night kiddo..." He flew back to his perch atop the shop disappearing from view.

_Not gonna let anyone hurt her…. He made a promise and I intend to keep that for him._

When morning came, after breakfast Hailey made her way out of the shop carrying a can of oil, she had to be careful incase anyone asked. When she got out of view, but not completely out of the base she set it down and stepped back.

"Nick?" She called quietly. "I brought ya a present…"

The spirit came into a view he looked a little surprised to see the offering but sipped at it, savoring the taste. "Thanks kiddo… Usually don't need this stuff, but I'm glad to get it when I can. Still good even years later."

Hailey smiled sitting down letting him drink. It was strange, but cool at the same time.

"Did you tell Blade and them about what happened last night?" He asked when he was done.

She shook her head. "No… I don't wanna worry 'em.."

"You need to.. Just leave out the guardian spirit, part… Say someone you didn't recognize came in and stopped 'em… I don't want them freaking out…" Nick said, mostly thinking of his old friend if he knew he was still hanging around.

"Okay…" She gulped. "D-do you think they'll be mad I was out late?"

"I think they'll be more mad someone tried to hurt ya…. But don't worry...Those two chuckle heads won't be coming back."

Hailey sighed in relief and went closer hugging him trying to hide her face a little. Nick nuzzled her, whispering reassurances.

"Everything's gonna be fine…."

"Promise?"

"I promise. CHoP's honor."


	11. Chapter 10: Showdown in Radiator Springs

After talking with Nick, Hailey told the firefighters about what happened during the night. Leaving out the part of talking to a spirit, but being able to describe what the cadillacs looked like.  
Maru was silently glad he had camera's around the base when he saw the attack on tape, jotting down the license plate numbers.

The others searched the area but found no sign of the cars, due to how big the forest was though, they didn't think they would come back since it would mean they would have to get passed all of them.

"I don't think we need to impose more restrictions on the kid, she knows she can't leave base, so why make it worse? We never exactly told her don't go out at night. And they might have waited until daylight anyways." Olly said during a team meeting of whether or not to put more rules and such on mostly for the sake of the human firefighters. "Not to mention, the guys and I are full grown adults, whilst we love being part of the team… We don't need to be babied and molly coddled."

"The man has a point Blade."

After a few more words it was decided there wouldn't be any changes in how they carried themselves.

The human firefighters volunteered along with the boy Smokejumpers to do one last comb through of the surrounding area to make sure it was truly safe before they could relax.

As for Hailey… She now sat at the lunch table in the mess hall looking at a tray filled with several things that were green, possibly bitter tasting and looked like it might attack her.

Those things….Were vegetables of many kind.

"B-b-but I don't like these." She said pouting as she poked at them with her fork.

"Come on little Spitfire, the sooner you eat them, the sooner the guard forklift will let ya go." Nick whispered being out of view, but keeping watch over the girl. She glanced over to see Maru at the doorway giving her a look as he made a gesture of: "Go on." with one of his lifts.

Hailey took a deep breath before eating them. "Bleck! Do you even season this?"

"Seasoning? Why would we season those?"

_This is a punishment. This is cruel and unusual punishment…._ The girl thought, though she knew she was being a little dramatic, it was a bit of a punishment for wandering off.

Soon enough she dropped her fork back onto the tray and leaned back. "Done!"

"Atta girl...Was that so bad?" Maru said as he took it to get it disposed of.

"Yes, yes it was." She said with a bit of a deadpan look.

"Well next time don't sneak out...Or instead of brussel sprouts… It'll be spinach!"

Hailey gave a little gasp before getting up and running. "NO!"

Maru chuckled. "Works every time."

Nick went after the girl. "Was it really that bad kiddo?"

"No… But it didn't TASTE good either." She shrugged as she slowed to a walk.

"Well least it's better then getting a wrench to the head right?"

"...True." She nodded.

Nick chuckled giving the girl a nuzzle. "Atta girl."

"Hee."  
-Propwash Junction-

Jake sighed as he sat on a barrel, looking over the fields. He was glad to be out of the hospital for even a short time, he was wearing a long sleeved jacket keeping it partially closed to hide what was missing.

He closed his eyes feeling the wind hit his face. Listening to the sounds of the town. They may not have caught those who were responsible for his current condition yet. But he was still alive. He was grateful for that at least.

Looking around quickly to ensure he was alone, he undid the button on his jacket lowering it partially looking at his stump with a glare. "... I can't go through life like this…" He muttered. "I just… I can't."

"Then don't." Said someone from behind him. He jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder.

Andy stood there hands in his pockets, wearing his Team Machina jacket as he went over to him, his metallic leg in full view. "I was gonna lose my leg till they changed me… But… No one said they can't figure something out for ya… Dottie and Sparky are smart...And my dad could help too.." He mused aloud looking ahead.

Jake scoffed a little. "Yeah what'll they do? Build me a robotic arm then attach it?"

Andy looked him in the eyes and grinned. "What? Afraid of going back under the knife?"

Jake's eyes widened a bit. "You're serious!?"

Andy shrugged as he started to walk away, the brunette chuckling a bit. "If you can dream it, Dottie and them can probably build it. They're resourceful and stubborn like that."

"... No… I couldn't. That'd be burdening them." Jake whilst the idea was both exciting and scary at the same time. He couldn't reason why he would use it.

"Unless you wanna be here listening to the birds and not getting revenge…"

Andy was walking away now as he called this over his shoulder. He knew Jake, the blonde when he had a purpose he would fight for it. It helped him this far.

"Wait…" Jake got up and caught up with Andy. "You think… They could really help me?"

"Jake my friend… I know so." The brunette grinned. "C'mon…"

-

Jake looked at the machines and one human mulling over designs and leaned over to Andy whispering. "I half expect one of them to say we can rebuild him, make him better."

"Don't tempt 'em. They'll do it." Andy whispered back.

After what seemed like forever, they presented it. "Alright, this is just a rough sketch, it might not be the final design but it's what'll work." Dottie said showing it.

A sketch of an arm, made entirely of metal, some notes were made on how it would connect. Jake got up and held his remaining arm up to it comparing it. He was quiet before grabbing a marker. "One last note."

He wrote: "Give me a freaking weapon, I'm comin' for 'em." at the very bottom of the sketch before setting the marker down and going back over to Andy.

The other boy shook his head as the forklifts looked at it. "... What kind of weapon do you expect us to install? You're not always going to be fighting."

"... Make me a gauntlet then… A temp attachment to it… Cause I'm right handed." Jake said lowering his head a little.

_I want control back…_

I'm gonna take it back…

Andy squeezed his arm gently. "Hey… Don't give 'em trouble.."

"Alright… Do whatever… I just… I just want my arm back…"

"And we can give it back."

-Maya-

_I was running, as fast as I could, I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears._

"Come back… Come back…" I could hear a voice, _**his**__ voice._

"ANDY!" I called looking around for him. I didn't recognize where I was but I knew that voice anywhere. "Andy come out!"

He appeared but then disappeared again. Then appeared… Twice. Once being the Andy from prior to the Machina event. A farm boy with a soft smile, and always stumbled over his words was on my right, on the left was how he was now. His team Machina jacket, a serious gaze in his eyes, that never quite left them, even when he was laughing. A confident smirk on his face, this was Andy in his zone..In his best. His metallic leg appearing out of a torn part of his pants.

"Maya…" The Farm boy Andy said reaching a hand out to me, looking almost childlike compared to how he was now. He really had started to grow up.

"My Maya.." The other one said, the Confident Leader version of him said, reaching both arms out to me.

I closed my eyes and stepped into the arms of the confident one.

He brought them around me, holding me.

"Let her go!"

"No." The voice changed, I opened my eyes to see Andy's confident grin replaced with a malicious look, panels of metal starting to appear on his face. He squeezed me tighter as I gasped.

"L-Leggo of me!"

"Oh no…" He brought me over to a cliffside that appeared. Down below I could see dozens of bodies, cars, planes, humans…

"Time to say goodbye."

He shoved me hard as I flew over the edge screaming the entire way.

But the end never came…

I sat up in bed gasping for air as I put my hand over where my heart was feeling it race.

It was just a nightmare. A nightmare that happened in the middle of the day, but a nightmare nonetheless.

I was just napping in the barn, curled up where the sun hit me just right as I was able to sleep comfortable and warm.

But now I was freaked out. Andy… I knew would never hurt me. That he was still both the innocent farm boy, even if he didn't admit it, but still the brave boy who had to step up and become the leader.

Still the boy I loved.

"Andy…" I murmured before climbing down hoping for the best.

Outside I heard the horses freaking out over something, I ran out and halted dead in my tracks.

There was cars I didn't recognize in our pasture chasing our horses. Chasing Star and trying to hit her.

_If it hits her…._ felt a chill go down my spine as I broke into a run. _She could die… And if she doesn't… She may be too hurt to save…_

I had seen enough horses get into accidents and a few we had to put down due to it, back in the territory.

But that was NOT Star's fate! Not if I could help it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed grabbing my hand pistol out of it's holster.

When things started to get bad, my parents got me a permit to have it and I was ready to kill if I had to.

The cars turned to me and snickered. "Oh look the squishy wants to protect her herd."  
"Wild animal, guards it's own."

"Feh… She's with HIM remember?"

Him?

I clicked the safety off and held it as steady as I could. This was the first time I'd be firing it outside of practice.

The cars, a convertible, a cadillac… And a… Hearse, moved towards me. Coming around on all sides surrounding me.

I changed target every second, before turning again and trying to get a good aim.

_Pick your target and don't lose sight of them!_

One, the cadillac charged at me, I aimed pulling the trigger.

He yelled out as it hit his windshield, taking out an eye. I swallowed hard seeing as oil came out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" I screamed. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" I added.

The other two growled as they charged at me.

I did the only sane thing I could think of doing… Sprinting off.

"STAR!" I yelled, whistling. She came trotting up to my side as I ran as hard as I could. I only had one chance to make it count. She only had her harness and a rope to act as a makeshift reign. I could make this. I had to.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the cars revved their engines as they began to catch up. I jumped throwing myself over Star's back, quickly straightening myself and kicking her.

It all sped up as she took off, into a full on gallop now. I looked back as they kept in pursuit. I growled a little and took out my gun taking aim.

_Screw the "Don't kill a living machine" law!_ I swallowed hard as I realized they were outfitted too… And were ready to fire.

I didn't know cars could carry guns.

But now I knew.

I growled and forced Star into a turn behind a building as they pumped said building full of holes.

_Gotta get help…_

They were in pursuit of me, I couldn't lose them that easily.

Getting them away from the ranch, I guided Star onto the concrete path of the town's main road.

It didn't take long for people to realize something was wrong. I heard a gunshot and braced myself.

Only it wasn't me who cried out. "Really now… Going after a young lady, quite rude." Said a british accented voice as an Aston Martin rolled up a gun drawn aimed at one of the machines who now had a flat tire. Another car, a purple sports car drove past me, releasing cables that shocked the hearse that tried to ram into her.

"Maya! Jump!" Lightning said as he drove up keeping in time.

"Are you nuts!? They tried to kill my horse I'm not-"

"She wouldn't want this for you either." He reminded. I sighed looking at my beloved mare and kissed her head before I braced myself and threw myself off.

I landed with a yelp across where Lightning's trunk was, not falling off due to the groove in the back. Star I could see run into a building and cringed. Oh I would be paying for that one.

Lightning drove me away from the combat that was happening behind us, coming to a stop at the edge of town. I looked back and sighed.

"So they finally came for me…"

"Reason I pulled in a favor… Those two cars are old friend of Mater's and I...They've saved me before, I wasn't gonna let ya get hurt too." The racecar said as he slowed to a stop letting me off for now. I leaned against him trying to catch my breath, I landed really hard and my front hurt like something awful.

"You okay?"

"Just bruised from landing on you… Nothing new." I waved it off.

He sighed and nodded a little. "That was Finn and Holley… Holley is Mater's girlfriend-"

"Wait hold up! THAT was the fiance he was talking about!?"

"Yeah, the real deal, not just teasing about courting Sally. They're good with combat… They're not afraid." Lightning explained looking back. We could see faintly some of the combat. I swear I thought I saw someone bouncing on one of the cars. "... Is that Guido?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't tell, but probably not. Luigi most likely."

"Got it…" I sighed and sunk to the ground feeling antsy, and jumpy. Adrenaline was still running through me. Lightning nuzzled me a little.

"Easy now…"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against him. "I'm sorry...I'm just exhausted."

"It's okay… It'll be okay…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He drove back a bit surprised.

"Maya-"

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE! I THOUGHT THEY COULDN'T GET ME! If I'm not even safe here I might as well go to Propwash and help Andy! If he hasn't been killed himself!" I screamed getting to my feet. I felt hot tears in my eyes and swiped at them with the back of my hand. "I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"MAYA CALM DOWN!"

I went quiet as Lightning came close to me. "You have to calm down...Panicking and freaking out isn't helping now is it? You held your own and managed to get away before they could kill you… You're stronger for just that alone."

I sniffled a little. "I couldn't let them hurt our horses...I couldn't let them kill Star.." My voice cracked.

"I know...And that was brave. You were ready to whip out that gun weren't ya?" Of course he knew, it was pretty obvious since I never left without my holster.

"I shot one in the windshield." I admitted.

"See? Tough as nails." He said trying to cheer me up. I smiled a little before sighing.

"... What'll happen now?"

"Lightning!" Doc radioed as Lightning picked up.

"Doc, how's it look on that end?"

"We got a nice spot in the impound lot for 'em, until the Brits can get rid of 'em."

"Brits?" I mouthed.

"Finn." He mouthed back. "Got it, thanks Doc...Safe for me to drive 'er back?"

"Yes… And tell her that demon horse of hers is fine, but the owner of that shop it ran through sure ain't happy."

We chuckled a bit as I got back on my perch hanging on tightly.

"Ready?"

"BURN RUBBER!"

Lightning sped, not enough to throw me off but it was enough to get us back to town quickly.

After that, the day went on strangely. The two cars, Finn and Holley asked me questions, asked questions about Andy, among other things.

I answered them as best as I could, and showed them where they had been chasing after my horses.

"At this rate, might as well pack 'em up and see if Andy and I's friend Michelle can take the horses until this is over." I sighed leaning back against Lightning as the two cars went off to discuss something. Mater had gone with them for once looking serious in all the time I've known him.

"Before you go asking me to haul the horse trailer, let's not pack up yet." Lightning reminded. "We got time...They can't hurt ya."  
I sighed giving a nod before closing my eyes. "Gosh I'm wiped out…"

"Sleep then...I'll keep an eye on ya.."

I smiled opening an eye before making myself comfortable on a lawn lounger, curling up a bit. "Thanks Lightning…"

"Anytime Maya…"

I soon drifted off.


	12. Chapter 11: Changes start

Chapter 11:

-N/A-

"Ngh…"

For Jake, everything below his shoulder ached as he rested, he was tired, not in the best of moods and wondering if he had made a good choice.

"_Alright, ready?"_

"_... Yeah… Let's do this."_

Everything else was hazy as more of the medication given to him, to put him under started to wear off. Jake craned his neck looking down his right side.

A thick wrapping of gauze was around part of his arm...Where it connected now from flesh to machine.

The shiny metal was new, he could feel some warmth coming off of it.

_It's really mine…._

He knew using it wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't like how Andy's was, Andy just had to get used to his leg being metallic instead of flesh and blood. Jake didn't have his original limb, this was all new… He'd have to get used to it, learn again.

_But I'm not gonna give up…_

"Hey there."

He looked over to see Dottie looking at him with a bit of concern. "How do you feel?"

"Sore...Pretty tired too."

"That's to be expected… But it went well…"

During said procedure it wasn't just the forklifts, doing the work, there was human doctors also assisting and doing some of the work so it did go as smoothly as expected.

Jake nodded a bit letting out a yawn as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Awesome… And I still want that buzz saw."

"Not on your life." The mechanic scoffed as she looked him over briefly, checking the connection.

"So think the girls will dig this one?"

Dottie rolled her eyes, deciding for now to blame Jake's banter on the medication.

"Suure Carsanova...Sure." She said with some sarcasm. She looked back at the boy to find him already passed out asleep already.

_Case in point._

It was a few hours before the whining began during a visit with Andy.

"I think I'm dying…" Jake groaned throwing his head back dramatically.

"Uh...Dottie?" Andy asked more than a little freaked out. "He's uh...Doing that?"

"I just gave him more pain killers, he cannot be in any pain." She said giving the boys an annoyed look.

"I'm still dying!"

Andy facepalmed.

"You weren't this bad...Why is he this bad?"

"Jake's different….When he's in pain or sick he has the typical "Man Cold" response."

"..Man cold?"

"You know how I was all quiet and tried to hide how sick I was?"

"Yes?"

"...Jake's the exact opposite. You want the definition of whining look at him."

The forklift sighed wondering what she got herself into. _I should've just left him to rot in the hospital but nooo, I had to open up my shop…_

"Welcome to the "Oh my gosh I'm dying." breed."

"...I'm going to get the BIG wrench." She deadpanned rolling to the backroom.

Jake went quiet as he and Andy exchanged a look. "...Think I can make it out the window?"

"She'll go all "Dottie angry, DOTTIE SMASH." on you man." The brunette responded.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Dottie heard something hit the floor as she peered out to find Andy's chair on the floor and Jake trying to crawl for the door.

"... You brought this upon yourself."

"Oh no-"

**WHACK!**

* * *

Brody sighed as he mulled over a cup of coffee, for once in a long time considering putting a shot of liquor in it but shook his head quickly. This was not the way to go about things.

He was in the basement portion of the house, looking at his work table as he set down his drink and began to work again, his movements almost automatic.

In his mind's eye he could see the blueprints.

The construction, the microchips. He sighed a bit as he looked around, to be sure no one saw what he was working on.

_This time...I-_

His thought train was interrupted when he heard the echo of Olivia laughing. It was a loud, joy filled laugh, like she was having a lot of fun. He hadn't heard such a sound in a long time. He quietly made it up the stairs and peered into the living room.

Olivia was laying on the ground laying so hard she had tears rolling down her face. "Stop makin' me laugh!" She was quiet, a giggle escaping her for a moment before busting out laughing again. "I said stop!" She squealed.

Brody furrowed his brow watching his daughter wondering just who she was talking to. "Olive?" He called.

She froze the smile and laughter fading away from her in an instant. Her head snapped to him so quickly, he wondered if she would have a neck cramp later.

"Yes?"

He cringed a bit at the way she said it. Like it wasn't her.

"You okay?"

"Yep."

"Who are you talking to?"

She frowned.

"... That's a secret." She stood up and picked up one of her toys and started to head to her room.

"Hey wait a second-"

Her door was closed before he could get another word in.

_That was strange…._

Inside the room Olivia went over to her bed and sat upon it, legs crossed.

"You shouldn't have been rude to your father." A voice said out of no where.

"I wasn't."

"It sounded like it to me missy."

"I was keepin' you're secret remember?" She responded. "Come out so I can see you better."

The voice allowed itself to materialize as a pale hand patted her on the head.

"Be a good girl."

She smiled up at the person that now stood before her. A man with light brown hair, and eyes that mimicked her mother's as well as hers. He wore clothes that looked better fit for a farm then the job he had now..

He smiled at her as he sat beside her. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't Uncle Jason…."

Jason Alridge smiled kissing his niece on the top of her head. "Good." He stepped back and gestured to her book shelf. "How about we read for a bit?"

"Okay!"

_It's not so bad being a ghost...When you can protect the people you love._

When he had died seven years prior, he had stuck around to protect his sister and her family. He felt guilty that he couldn't reveal himself to her, and at times he couldn't help ALL the time. The kids bounced back from a lot easily, but when they started to get involved with the machines… That's when he did start to step in.

Andy's many brushes with harvesters weren't just because of his speed. That played a big part in it, but his uncle's presence disturbed the machines enough that they usually veered off. With how it was now, he had no choice but to reveal himself.

Olivia had been having nightmares about being killed by the same car that tried to kill her brother and his dog. Her uncle had revealed himself to her during one of those nights comforting her. It wasn't a big emergency, but he couldn't stand to see his tiny niece hurting so much. She was good at keeping the secret at least.

_She's a good kid._

* * *

"Wanna hear you're beating! Heart! Tonight! Before that bleeding sun! Comes to light! I wanna make the best of what is left hold tight! And hear my beating heart one last time! Before daylight!" A grey and blue forklift sang as she milled around the garage that was her work space, holding a wrench as a microphone swaying a bit to the music that played on the small radio.

Reese was just taking a break and goofing around a little. She had been working hard to repair any dead machines Zalika and Lunar found, in the case of being able to bring lost souls to them...To give them the same chance she had been given.

It was a strange job, she would admit but she did enjoy it to an extent. Zalika was good to her and treated her well. She considered her a friend.

"WANNA HEAR YOUR BEATING HEART! TONIGHT! Before that bleeding sun comes to light!" She sang loudly as the chorus began driving in a fast turn sighing in content closing her eyes.

"Having fun?" A voice asked chuckling. She opened her eyes to find Zalika standing there looking at her with an amused look as she leaned on the door way. The forklift gave a sheepish grin. "Don't let me being here stop you from enjoying you're new form."

"Thank you." She giggled a bit. "I just love that song. The artist is really talented."

"She sounds it. You have a nice voice yourself."

If she was capable of it, the girl turned forklift would've turned bright red. "Nah…"

Zalika chuckled shaking her head blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Mm-hm." She grinned. "Sure."

"Is everything alright?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me. The night's clear and the moon is full… We may even see some new arrivals."

"_New Arrivals." _Zalika's term for those who recently died and were wandering. She would be able to cross them over at times, and at others offer them a new chance. Most would think a woman capable of the abilities and powers Zalika seemed to possess would be a malicious old crone, not a woman in her late twenties, with a bright smile and a kind disposition. Reese liked that about her, that she could trust her and know by looking in her eyes that she was true to her word.

"I'd like that… I'd really like that." She smiled and rolled over to her. "Shall we?"

"Let's go."

Lunar stood by the door way offering Zalika a warmer cloak but she turned it down. "Please not this time. I'm fine with mine my dear friend." She smiled.

"Very well Zalika, Miss Reese. Have a good outing...And do be safe. I don't want to have to prepare a vessel for you."

"We will."

The night air was cool, the sound of crickets chirping occasionally interrupting the silence as the two made their way off a path and into the woods.

"Zalika…?" Reese asked after a short time.

"Hm?" She looked to the forklift. "Yes?"

"Aren't you...Afraid someone might try to attack you too?"

She grinned. "They wouldn't know what hit them." She looked up seeing the faint glows of what to Reese would be fireflies. To Zalika she saw passed that, and saw something very different. "These eyes of mine will never fail me dear Reese."

"I hope not…"

"But on the off chance they did...I do not fear death. I do not welcome it either… But I know I'd be in a better place… Or I could be brought back."

Reese smiled. "You're a lot brave then I am."

"Nonsense! You're brave in your own way."

The forklift looked down a bit. "Nah… I couldn't…" She frowned. "I couldn't even call out for help… When… When…" Her voice cracked.

Zalika placed an arm around her sympathy in her eyes. "Shh…. It's alright now…"

"Sorry…"

"Shh…"

Soon Reese was able to calm down as she gave Zalika a grateful look. "Thanks… Sorry I just.."

"You're still adjusting… You've been through so much… I cannot blame you."

"Thank you…"

The two looked up to see the full moon overhead. "It's beautiful."

"If there's one thing I hope never changes...Is that."


	13. Chapter 12: They tried

Being in a confined area was not her idea of fun.

Being under "protection" was also not her idea of fun.

Being unable to ride horses was NOT fun period.

Alas for Maya West this was what she had to get used to after the attempt on her life. Being stuck somewhere for her "own good". She had not thought it would be this bad when it was decided but now she was bored to death and wanted nothing more then to go home.

Or to go where Andy was.

_I hope he's okay…._ The thought of her boyfriend made her homesick even more. She loved him dearly, even if he could get on her nerves sometimes. Or worry her. But that was Andy.  
It was stressful as well, her parents were able to see her but due to things going on outside it wasn't often. If there wasn't someone with her, she was alone. The spies of course had work, they couldn't play entertainer to a human. They did check in on her, but usually for brief times.

"I wanna go home." She sighed curling up on her bed looking at the clock. "I wanna go back to school."

"You actually wanna go back to school? Who are you and what have you done with Maya?"

She sat up quickly to see a familiar red race car drive in. Her eyes lit up as she jumped off her bed practically throwing herself onto his hood.

"LIGHTNING!" She squealed nuzzling him. "Oh gosh you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Where've you been!?"

"Just doing some digging, nothing big." He said nuzzling her back. "They told me you were driving yourself up the wall in here. Thought it's high time you got more then the birds to listen to."

"What birds?" She asked as they both laughed. The girl stood up sitting on her bed. "How is everyone?"

"They're doing their best, they send their love." Lightning replied taking a look around the room. "Man, they do not know how to keep you guys busy."

"I got what's in my backpack, my laptop, some books and my cassette player. That's about it. The TV only has like five channels." Maya rolled her eyes. "It's SO fun...Not."

He chuckled a bit. "Well good thing I stopped by then."

"You gonna bust me outta here?"

"Sadly no, but I figure you needed someone besides the spies checkin' in on ya...And I heard from Propwash."

She perked up. "Yeah? How is everyone?" She asked.

"Andy's fine before ya ask, he's given Dust a near engine attack over wandering off but he's doing fine...They found one of the missing people." He explained, as she leaned forward listening. He updated her on the rest of what he knew, and told her about something's going on in town.

"And then Gabby started screaming because someone had dirtied up her office. Never heard that woman shriek that loud."

"You're the one who did it didn't ya?"

"...I'm not denying nor owning up to it." He glanced side to side trying to look sneaky. Maya burst out laughing.

"You are SUCH a dork!" She laughed falling backwards.

"I'm a dork but I'm YOUR dork!" He did a pose.

She just laughed harder. Lightning chuckled glad to see the girl having at least some fun.

"Alright so this tape player of yours. What do you got on it?"

"Lots of stuff." She dug through her backpack pulling it out along with several tapes. "What ya in the mood to listen to?"

"Hm… Depends on what you got. None of that Justin something or other stuff right?"

"No way in heck! I'd never live it down!"

"Well then pick something."

Maya shook her head before selecting a tape and inserting it. "I'm surprised you're not using the new human sized ipods and stuff."

"That's for rich folk." The girl scoffed before pressing play.

They listened as a song started up. Maya leaned back closing her eyes focusing on the words.

"A jungle hung with tangled vines, in the darkness is the light, I'm tangled up in my own lines, in the darkness is the light...A creature there in darkness lies...Why is it that he has my eyes? I live my life in one straight line, the future ahead and the past behind! Now I hit a wall like I never knew, and they tell me the only way out is through the air!"

_Huh… Kind of reminds me of her…._

Lightning watched the girl as she gradually relaxed, a small smile on her face. "That's a good look for ya."

"H-huh?"

"Being able to relax...Smile."

She grinned sheepishly. "Heh… Well I got a reason to smile right now…"

"Oh?" The car asked.

"You."

"Maya…" He was touched. She got up and brought her arms around him, having to lean over a little to do so. "Love you kiddo…"

"Love you too…"

_Like having a little sister…._ He thought nuzzling her. "You're gonna be safe… No matter what. I promise."

"I trust you…" Maya murmured looking up at him. Lightning smiled.

"Little sis."

"Big brother."

Eventually Maya wound up drifting off huddled close against Lightning's side. He didn't mind… She was able to relax finally. That's all that mattered right now for him.

_I may not be a spy, or a soldier… But I promise I'll protect you…_

No matter what it takes.

Meanwhile at Piston Peak Air Attack, something was brewing.

The firefighters were resting, more specifically the human firefighters. They didn't hear someone cut their fire alarm in their hangar.

Nor did they hear the strike of a match.

They did smell the smoke though.

When they realized what was happening the doorway was blocked by flames. "Oh my gosh…" Declan murmured covering his mouth with his shirt as he backed up. "They're trying to roast us alive…"

Olly growled a bit and grabbed one of the axes. "Get your gear, let's get outta here!"

The others nodded as they quickly began hitting at a wall that wasn't engulfed in flames.

"AGAIN!" Olly yelled coughing as the smoke filled the hangar.

**THWACK!**

"ONE MORE TIME!"

**THWACK!**

The wall gradually had a crack forming. Olly swung his axe as hard as he could.

A hole was punched through, he struck it again until it was big enough to crawl through. "GO! GO! GO!" He yelled at his team as they hurried to get out.

"What about you?" Declan asked as he waited for the second to last firefighter to get out.

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

He nodded and crawled out, shuddering a bit as the cold night air hit him.

The others started banging on hangar doors, Blade flying in from a late night patrol saw the fire and growled. "No...Not this time."

He radioed the others to be ready, as he went in for a drop, letting loose fire retardant.

The hangar was unstable, it creaked and groaned.

"Olly!" Declan yelled moving to go in. "OLLY-"

Olly moved to run out, when everything started falling around him. He screamed as the debri covered him, trapping him.

"Oh no...Not one of our own! Dynamite! Get started on removing the debri, Maru! Get the shop ready, let's get him out of here!" Blade commanded as he hoisted away a large beam from the rubble.

The humans nodded to one another as they joined their comrades in trying to release Olly from the debri that entombed him.

Hailey watched from behind another hangar, tears running down her face. "Olly no…"

"He'll be okay…" Nick whispered, unseen by all at the moment. "Just let them do their thing."

Soon enough he was heard coughing. Declan reached in, grasping his arm as he and another firefighter named Cadin helped pull him out. Olly was hacking up a storm from the smoke he inhaled, covered in cuts and bruises. Cadin put his mask over his mouth letting him get some fresh air.

"Thanks…" Olly whispered as he caught his breath.

"Hey…. We're not lettin' ya get on the Wall yet…"

He nodded coughing a bit more, he looked around. "E-everyone...Okay?"

"Yeah…Blade swooped in like the freaking Bat-plane with fire retardant."

The brunette looked up and grinned. "Thanks."

"Anytime...Declan, Cadin get him to Maru."

"Sir yes sir!"

As they helped their friend to the hangar, Dynamite and her team got to work on getting rid of the smoldering rubble.

"How did we not hear the alarms?" She wondered aloud.

Drip pulled out the half melted remains of the alarm. "Well...I'm no Maru… But looks like someone cut the wire."

Blade growled looking at it. "Whoever did this… Is going to pay."

Dynamite nodded. "I say… We're gonna need to take more measures."

"I'll ensure it."

-

The next day, the Smokejumpers got to work on putting up barriers around the base, wire, logs, it would be hard to get passed it if you wanted to sneak onto base.

Declan growled a bit watching. "Great… We get a bird cage."

"I'd rather a bird cage than a coffin, now stuff it." Maru said as he passed carrying supplies. "I don't see you helping!"

"Ugh…" He grumbled before getting to work, he didn't like it, but it was a matter of safety.

_I just wonder how far it's gonna go…._

Hailey frowned as she watched them work. It was getting scary now, she didn't like it. It had been so safe before, now they were all worried. Wondering how far it would go. So far no casualties.

"Hailey?"

She turned around to see Dipper giving her a worried look. "You okay sweetie?" She asked.

"...I'm scared." Hailey replied lowering her head. "This is my fault…"

"Don't say that." Dipper came closer to her nuzzling her gently. "Never your fault. Do not blame yourself."

"But-"

"I mean it… You've proven that you're a survivor… Keep proving that. Okay?"

Hailey tried to put on a brave face. "O-okay."

Dipper smiled reassuringly. "That's our little Spitfire."

"Hee… Hey where's Blade?"

"He's helping the Smokejumpers and Windlifter put up barricades. He should be back soon though… Maru's been trying to get him to come in for a tune up, but he's been putting it off." Dipper rolled her eyes. "Boys… So stubborn."

"They really are." Hailey giggled a bit. "Thanks Dipper."

"Anytime."

Hailey nodded. "I'm gonna go wait for 'em. Bye!" She ran off waving over her shoulder.

Dipper shook her head a bit. "She's a good kid…" _Wish we could keep 'er…._

Hailey made herself comfortable inside the shop. She glanced over to one of the cots and frowned seeing Olly asleep. He was bandaged up and doing better than he was but it was still upsetting to see.

She went over and grabbed one of her stuffed toys off of her own cot and laid it next to him. "You can keep him…" She whispered. "He'll keep bad dreams away." The toy in question a toy dolphin. She went back over to her own cot and made herself comfortable yawning a bit.

When Blade returned a few hours later, he smiled seeing her curled up asleep hugging a toy helicopter. He went over to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Sleep well…"

"Alright Blade, c'mere…"

Blade cringed a bit. _Can't avoid Maru…._

-

Later that evening, Hailey was asleep curled up on her cot, not too far away was Blade, Maru keeping him overnight, claiming he wanted to make sure the chief didn't go nailing himself to the wall during the night.

_More like, wants to make sure that I do get some sleep…_ He thought as he started to drift off.

But it wasn't long before the sound of someone whimpering woke him up. "Hm…?" He opened his eyes and turned, Hailey was halfway on her cot and halfway off whimpering, sounding like she was trying to speak but couldn't. "Hailey?" He rolled closer nudging her gently to get her back onto her bed.

The little girl thrashed around. "D-d-daddy!" She screamed in her sleep, tears escaping.

"Hailey! Hailey wake up!"

She let out a sharp gasp as she woke up, looking up at the helicopter fear in her eyes. He was going to ask what happened when she launched herself off her bed and onto his nose holding on, crying hard.

His gaze softened as he carefully moved back a bit as to not drop her. "Shh...It's okay…"

"I was dyin'...And I was alone…" She sobbed looking up tears running down her face, the dull light from the moon illuminating that she was covered in a cold sweat as well. "I was scared…"

"Oh Hailey.." Blade gently eased her down to the floor as she huddled close to him shaking like a leaf. "It's alright… You're alive… You're healthy… Your not sick anymore nor are you hurt…" He whispered nuzzling her, trying to calm her down.

Hailey cuddled close sniffling a bit as she wiped her tears away. "Pro-promise?"

"Of course…" He murmured. She calmed down a little. "There we go…"

"I don't wanna go to bed…"

Blade hummed in thought, it was quiet for now...If they were careful it should be fine. He opened up his side door. "Get your pillow, blanket and whatever else you'll need and climb in."

Hailey blinked and did so, making herself a little nest as she huddled down. "Comfy?"

"Ahuh...But what are we doin'?"

He closed the door so she wouldn't fall out as he moved rolling to his favorite cliffside. "I think you're overdue for a dose of this." He said moving to the side as he slid his door open again.

She let out a little gasp as she looked out, to see the forest below, the moon shining above them. "Whoa...Pretty!"

"Still as you remembered Little Spitfire?"

"Ahuh! Thanks!" She yawned a bit laying down cuddling a plush helicopter close to her. Blade smiled to himself, he knew she was just trying to be stubborn, and a change of scenery might do the trick as far as getting her to sleep went.

"You don't have to sleep...But close your eyes, and try to relax okay?" He asked her.

She nodded yawning as she closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her.

Blade gently moved, rocking her gently, careful not to let her fall out, moving away from the cliff to do so to prevent it. _Nice and easy….She's already exhausted…_

He hummed a bit, Hailey curled up starting to drift, the rocking, the humming and the cool night breeze lulled her to sleep in a short time, quiet snores escaping her. Blade stopped when he heard it and smiled bringing her back to the hangar settling down. He didn't dare move her, he didn't want to wake her up...And he didn't mind her keeping close.

"Goodnight little one…" He whispered.

He soon drifted off.

-

For Andy all was not well. He was in his room looking out his window, scared to turn away. It was dark and the moonlight seemed so faint, it didn't illuminate what he really wished it would. He could make out eyes, and a shape similar to a sedan. He couldn't tell if it was black or if it was just that dark out.

He could hear the sounds of other engines revving, he didn't dare lean out. He looked away for a second when Olivia came into the room and let out a gasp.

He turned back and jumped seeing the face of a black sedan looking in at them. Olivia backed up behind her brother. "A-Andy?"

"Come with us Hayes...If you don't want your hanger burnt down."

Andy's eyes went wide before he turned to Olivia. "Go to mom and dad's room-"

"No I'm comin-"

"If you come with me I'll never talk to you again!" He regretted saying that instantly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Go to mom and dad's room...Go sleep with them tonight...I'll be fine. Tell no one."

Tearfully and full of fear for her sibling Olivia backed up. "Don't die…"

"I'll be fine…" He waited until she was gone before turning to the car. "I'm coming...Just don't do anything crazy…"

"You have two minutes."

Andy moved quickly grabbing his sneakers putting them on and rolling down his pant leg to get his landing gear to go back into it's slot. He climbed out the window as the car moved out of the way.

"There. I'm unarmed even." Mistake.

He realized there was three cars there, they started leading him towards the woods in a silent procession. Andy between two cars, he couldn't run for it without getting attention.

And his family...Goodness he didn't want anything to happen to them.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to steel his nerves and his thoughts.

_I'm probably going to die…._

...I never got to say goodbye….

But….

He was shoved hard as he fell to his hands and knees in the middle of a clearing. He shook looking up as the cars drove around him in a slow circle, like wolves sizing up their prey.

"You've destroyed the balance." One said.

"You've brought your pathetic species to light."

"Waste our resources."

"Useless…"

Andy gritted his teeth to keep from saying what he wanted to say. "What are you gonna do to me?" He asked instead of screaming that there was no choice. That he had to do something or they'd just be in another boat.

They came around him revving their engines at once.

"Remember Reese?"

The boy felt a shiver of fear go through him and couldn't help the sob escape his throat as he realized, this really was it. Everything was for nothing.

_I'm gonna die tonight…_

Mom...Dad...Olivia...Dusty...Dottie...Maya...Everyone…

You tried.

I'm so sorry.

But you can't protect me...I can't be saved… He closed his eyes as he shook. He heard the engines come closer and closer.

Before he knew it, pain went through every system.

He couldn't tell his own screaming from the sounds of engines that rammed into his body again and again.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Before he knew it, it was over….He felt wet...He tasted blood in his mouth. He guessed he had blood covering him as well.

The cars drove off, leaving him there in the dark. Andy breathed heavily gasping as he tried to roll over, crying out. Everything hurt all over.

"Someone…" He groaned. "Help…"

He tried dragging himself forward, crying out.

_It hurts… _Dots danced in front of his vision. He was cold, shaking.

_Mom….Dad…._

The moon above was the last thing he saw.


	14. Chapter 13: The boy who lives Sort of

Chapter 13:

-Andy-

The pain was dull now. I was exhausted but I could at least breathe without feeling like I was going to dislodge part of my ribcage.

There was voices, a couple sounded a little familiar but the others weren't at all.

_Ugh…_ I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids just felt so heavy. I was so tired.

I didn't want to go back to sleep though, I had just woken up.

I don't think anyone else realized I was awake though. "How is he…?"

"Much better than he was… He'll be fine with rest. He got lucky."

"Oh thank goodness… All of that blood, I was worried…"

_Who is that…?_

I wound up slipping back off to sleep without realizing it. When I woke up next I was able to open my eyes. "Mmm…?" I looked around, I was laying in bed somewhere, the room was painted dark purple with matching curtains on the walls, many different kinds of spiritual decor adorned the room.

I sat up slowly wincing, the pain was back. "Nghh…." I groaned lowering myself back down holding my chest. "Ugh…That smarts.."

"You're awake…"

I looked up to see a young woman with dark skin and black hair with beads braided into it, looking into the room. She had steel grey eyes. "W-who…?"

She just disappeared into the other room. "He's awake." I heard her say to someone.

Soon enough a woman in a purple cloak with light hair and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing what looked like a tunic and long pants with beading on the tunic to form a heart that had a gear inside it. She smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Greetings Andy… How do you feel?"

I blinked wondering how she knew my name but shook my head quickly scolding myself mentally. _Duh! Your face is all over the place stupid!_

"Um… Better I guess…?" I replied, not really understanding what was going on. First I was in the woods pretty much dying and now I was here in a comfy bed with two women and my injuries not bothering me.

"Good… We thought for a moment that we lost you… Thankfully we had some help."

"Help? Fr-from who?"

A man walked in, wearing a black suit, with a ribbon tie, his hair was wild and part black part white… With a long scar across his face.

I felt myself pale recognizing him. I knew this guy, I knew this guy a little too well!

"Hello, Andy…"

"Uh… Hi doctor…?"

Zalika giggled a bit. "I take it you recognize him?"

"I lived across the road from him since he was a kid." The doctor, whom I knew as Black Jack or "THAT GUY WE MUST NEVER TICK OFF!" replied.

I gulped, nodding quickly. I knew the guy was a surgeon, who practiced at the local clinic. _I hope I'm not missing a kidney…_

"You're not missing a kidney."

_Well that answers that._

"How're you feeling?"

"Kind of sore… How bad was it…?" I knew Zalika said they almost lost me, but I was curious just how bad it was.

Several minutes of explaining later I had my answer.

Broken ribs, pneumothroax AKA doctor for hole in one of my lungs, that had to be treated, busted human leg, my mechanical leg was damaged to a point where once I was stable they'd have someone fix it.

"So… How bad are my folks freaking out?" I asked.

No one spoke up but the looks on their faces said it. I swallowed hard.

Zalika put her hand on my shoulder. "Andy… They think you passed away… There was so much blood at the scene… It's been all over the news…"

_NO! _They couldn't… No…

"NO! I-I have to get home." I tried to get out of bed, getting pushed back down by BJ and Zalika both.

"You can't go anywhere in your condition!"

"Andy please calm down… It'll be alright…"

"MY FAMILY THINKS I'M DEAD!" I screamed. "I'M NOT DEAD! I'M ALIVE! I-I…" I just started screaming again.

_NO ONE COULD PROTECT ME FROM THAT. THEY'LL BLAME THEMSELVES IF I DON'T GO HOME!_

I was surprised when someone pulled me into their arms. I went silent, as Zalika stroked circles on my back, humming some sort of tune. Slowly my body relaxed, resting my head on her shoulder. "Shh…" She whispered. "You're going to be fine… Everything will be fine… You're family will know soon enough that you're alive…"

"My dad… My dad… I need to talk to my dad… My mom… Olivia…" I didn't realize how bad I was shaking until I pulled back looking at my hands.

"Stress overload… He's been through enough as of late…" BJ said, laying me back down covering me up again with the blanket. "We can give him more information once he's had another round of rest."

I shook my head in protest. "I'm wide awake, let me get up." I tried again.

BJ gave me a look of death, that reminded me a lot of how Dottie looked the last time I pushed myself and busted something.

"I'll stay here…" I grumbled keeping where I was. This was not my idea of fun, but I didn't see much choice.

Eventually everyone left my room, and I was left to my thoughts.

_Who knew the lady knew the guy I broke several windows of when I used to play softball?_

I was not proud of it. I knew Black Jack cause I once cut my arm pretty good when I was trying to get a ball back that landed on his desk after breaking a window. He gave me a lecture when he was fixing it up, but it didn't leave a scar. Then I got on his bad side several times when Jake convinced me that playing ball with rocks was a great idea when we were kids.

I could tell you how many times my mother sent me over to apologize with fresh baked goods but that's a story for another day.

It was fifty by the way.

Eventually I drifted off…. Wishing I was home.

-N/A-

No one could believe it.

After all they tried… They couldn't keep Andy from his fate.

The town was quieter than it had been. Brody and Sarah were inconsolable. Olivia was devastated.

The grandparents, weren't seen for days, unable to see the reasoning or why their grandson was missing… Possibly dead.

It wasn't an uncommon sound now, to hear Olivia protest, to start screaming the second anyone started to mention planning a funeral for her brother.

"Olivia...You need to calm down… This is hard on everyone…" Dusty tried to comfort the girl, but she kept her eyes firmly planted on the ground, wearing her brother's old Team Machina jacket. It was far too big for her and hung at her knees when zipped up looking almost like an oversized dress on her. "I know you're hurting… We all are…"

"He's not dead… SO STOP ACTING LIKE HE IS!" She looked up if Dusty didn't know better he would think there was fire in her eyes. There was also tears running down her face.

Dusty sighed. He wouldn't admit it but he wasn't entirely convinced Andy was dead either. The amount of blood but lack of a body said enough. For all they knew he was lying in the fields somewhere unseen for some reason. The plane lowered himself nuzzling her.

"Shh… Olivia please…" He wasn't going to guilt trip her. Say that she had to be strong for her parents, that she's making it harder.

That would be cruel, to do to a little girl like her. Someone who's already been through so much.

Olivia sobbed hugging the plane tightly. "Bring him back Dusty… Find him… Please…" She begged.

Dusty moved carefully scooping her up onto his wing. "Shhh… We're not giving up… Just… Please…"

"You've already given up…" She whispered. Dusty fell silent a lone tear running down his face.

_No… I haven't…_

_But it feels like we have…_

CRASH!

THUD!

BANG!

Lightning cringed hearing the meltdown going on inside where Maya was. She had locked the door and was destroying anything she could get her hands on that didn't exactly belong to her. It was hard telling her about Andy.

She had started sobbing, pushing him away anytime he got near her. He was giving her her space but worried she was going to hurt herself by accident from it.

He heard the sound of glass breaking - Probably the glass of water kept by her bed, and some cursing.

The door slid open as he carefully rolled in. He looked around cringing.

There was furniture knocked over, broken glass on the floor. He was silently glad the room wasn't carpeted, would be less of a chance of her stepping on a stray piece. Maya sat on her bed staring ahead, holding her right hand tightly, tears rolling down her face.

"Maya?"

She held her hand out showing she had a jagged cut on her palm.

"It was an accident."

He gasped a little. "Maya… C'mon… Let's get you some help…"

She sobbed a bit. "It hurts…"

Lightning frowned nuzzling her gently. "Shh… I know it does Maya… I know…"

"Andy can't be dead… I don't want him dead… I… I never got to say goodbye…"

"Don't give up… I didn't say dead did I? They think he's dead but no body, no proof… Right?"

"Right…" She got up, leaning on the car a little feeling shaky . "Lightning… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay...Let's get you treated…"

"Okay…"

-Zalika's house-

Reese watched Andy rest, her tools in hand. She was going to fix his leg, but now she was hesitating, she didn't want to wake him up.

BJ had left several hours before, saying he'd come back to give Andy a check up in the next few days and to call if anything happened.

_What else could happen to this kid?_

She moved to head back to her workshop but stopped hearing something.

She looked back in to see Andy was curled up in a ball… and shaking. He was making sounds like he was trying to hold back sobs.

_Poor thing…. I think this broke him…. Not just outside but inside too…._

Reese rolled over to him and laid a lift on his back. He stiffened a little, opening his eyes which were red rimmed and tired looking.

"Who…?"

She knew this would be a bit of a shock and decided until he was calm enough, she would keep who she was to herself. "I'm Zalika's personal mechanic… I was going to fix your leg but looks like you need more than that… Wanna talk about it?"

Andy sniffled a little burying his face in his pillow. "I wanna go home…" He finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I wanna see my mom and dad… I want my sister… My grandparents…" The boy lowered his head. "Some Revolutionary I am… Here I am feeling sorry for myself and crying for my mom… Real tough."

Reese frowned stroking his back. "You were almost killed and had to be the rock for everyone… You've had way too much pressure put on you… You're scared… You're stressed… If I had to be honest I think you needed a chance to let it all out, without anyone to judge you."

The boy let out a shaky sigh as he started to relax. "Thanks… Miss…?"

"... Just call me R for now…"

"Okay, R…"

"I can start fixing your leg up… if you're ready."

Andy nodded wiping away the last of his tears. "Please…"

Reese nodded and began working, carefully replacing parts, repairing and adjusting.

It took a few hours before she was done, the last part being realigning his landing gear, that acted as a built in crutch for him. "Almost done Andy… You're doing so well."

There wasn't a reply.

She looked up and smiled a bit.

Andy was fast asleep relaxed for the first time in a long time.

_So proud of ya kiddo…._

_You'll be safe…_

She finished aligning the landing gear before tucking him in a little brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Good job kid…"


	15. Chapter 14: Shedding Light

Chapter 14:

A few days went by after Andy woke up. The surgeon had stopped by to examine him a few times and gave him the okay to move around but carefully.

Andy got to know Zalika and Lunar well. The sorceress and her assistant were kind to him and did their best to keep him from dwelling too much on his homesickness. He still wanted to go home but he was getting better.

"My word…" Lunar commented as she put away leftovers from dinner one night. "He's going to eat us out of house and home!" She exclaimed.

"He has his appetite back." Zalika giggled a bit, looking up from a book she was making notes in. "Teenage boys are called bottomless pits for a good reason."

As if on cue Andy came in grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table tearing into it as if he hadn't eaten in years… When he had just finished dinner twenty minutes ago. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm so hungry."

"You're healing, your body needs more energy of course. Please eat as much as you need to… Just make sure not to eat too much, don't want to call the doctor because of a stomachache."

"You and me both. Pretty sure the guy hates me."

Zalika blinked. "Why on Earth would you say that?"

Andy said without batting an eye. "I broke his windows when I was a kid playing Rock ball with my friend Jake… It was an accident but still."

"If he disliked you, he would've told me to find another doctor."

"... Touche'."

Zalika nodded. "... Are you alright?"

Andy sighed shaking his head. "I wanna go home ma'am." He replied softly looking at the floor, at the blood stained mess that was his sneakers. _I need new sneakers…._

"All in due time."

… _I'm with some weirdo's in some place… and all I can think about is I need new sneakers…_

Sometimes there was things that could set a person off to do anything.

Sometimes it was an angry response.

Sometimes a sad one.

For Andy…. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his throat.

_I need new sneakers._

Zalika raised an eyebrow. "Something amused you?"

_I need new freakin' sneakers._

He started laughing openly.

"Um…?"

"I NEED NEW SNEAKERS!" He fell onto his backside cracking up, the laughing fit not letting up for awhile.

Zalika shook her head and chuckled a bit, it was better then him tearing apart her house.

"BAHAHAHA! SNEAKERS! FRICKEN SNEAKERS!" He howled laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks. His mouth hurt from how much he was grinning from this. It finally stopped as he tried to catch his breath, sides aching, coughing a bit.

"Did you get it out of your system?" Lunar asked, giving him a look that said she wasn't that impressed.

Andy just chuckled getting up. "Yep… and now I got a question for you ladies."

"Shoot." They said in unison.

The boy smirked.

"Are you ready for a Revolution?"

-Two Weeks later-

He was healing up fine, he was allowed to exercise, to get his strength back… and he also spent more time with Reese in her little shop watching her work.

"R?"

"Hm?"

"... That's not your real name."

"... You're right." She sighed setting down her wrench turning down the radio that was blaring a rock tune. "Do you wanna know what it is?"

Andy nodded sitting on the counter. "Yep."

"Promise not to freak?"

"I got jumped by several cars and lived somehow. I can handle it."

Reese took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I came back from the dead… My name is Reese Gabel."

His eyes got wide but he tried to keep his calm composure. On the inside he was a little freaked out. She was dead, he held her body in his arms.

Now she was before him as a forklift, alive, well and had even repaired his leg.

He thought of how to respond to that news before smiling. "Welcome back Reese."

She teared up a bit and went over to him gently hugging him. "Missed you kiddo."

"Missed you too... "

"How was Livvie before…?"

"She was getting better… But I'm guessing she needs her brother… and her favorite babysitter."

Reese shook herself a bit. "No… I don't think she needs me... "

"But Reese-" Andy tried to coax her to think otherwise.

"I'm a machine now… I don't think my family would accept me back… and Livvie already has enough forklifts to look up to…"

"They've been heartbroken without you… I think it would make them happy to have you back. Regardless of your body." He said choosing his words carefully, but knew he told the truth. The Gabel's had barely been seen at all since their daughter's funeral. People had taken turns to make sure the couple hadn't committed suicide over it. "They've been so distraught…"

Reese sniffled a little, wondering if it was possible. But she looked around and frowned sighing. "I can't just up and leave… Zalika trusts me to put these things into order… So she… So she can help others like she helped me."

"Zalika brought you back?"

"Yes… She's gifted with powers you wouldn't believe Andy… and she knows… She knows things people have been wondering for years now." Reese said looking up.

Andy had a confused look.

"Things?"

"You know the old records?"

He nodded.

"... She knows what brought machines to life in the first place."

Andy's eyes went wide as he clamped a hand over his mouth to compose himself.

"She-she knows?! How… Why? WHEN!?" He jumped off the counter hundreds of questions he had since childhood began to re-surface.

Why do the machines live?

What brought them to life?

Why do they breed?

How were they brought to life?

And why did they take over the Earth, now called Machina?

What constituted what machines lived and what didn't. Why a car could become alive while a tape player remained unaffected.

All of these questions began pouring into his mind before he realized he was blurting them out loud.

"A-Andy! Slow down!" Reese yelled over the boy's rapid questions placing her lifts on his shoulders. "I can't answer those questions!"

"Then take me to who can!"

"Of course… We should be able to catch her, before her meditation."

Reese quickly lead Andy to the sorceresses resting area. She knocked gingerly on the door hoping they caught her at a good time.

It was rare to see Zalika cross, but interrupting her meditation still wasn't something she desired to do. It just didn't feel right.

"Come in Reese."

She opened the door rolling in, Andy following. "How did she know it was you?" He whispered.

The forklift gave her best attempt at a shrug.

"I have my methods." Zalika said catching their attention. She was kneeling in front of an altar bearing many things relating to her practices. Pentagrams, symbols involving crescent moons, stars. Candles in colors representing the elements of the land. Old worn gears, a large clam shell harboring a cone of incense that made the room smell like rain.

A shiny knife with a small charm in the shape of a plane tied to it that she held in her hands.

"I hope we haven't interrupted." Reese said sheepishly.

She smiled and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. "You haven't my dear friend."

The two made themselves comfortable, Andy looking curious, Reese relieved.

"Now… What brings you two here?"

"Well… Andy… I… I told him how you knew… About what brought the machines to life."

She nodded and looked to Andy. "Do you wish to know? Truly?"

"Yes." He gave a determined look. "I want to… I have to live in this world and understand it. How can I make any progress here if I don't know it all?"

"Very well." Zalika placed her knife or rather her anthem back into it's leather sheath before turning to them, lighting a new cone of incense, the smoke swirling around her ominously.

Reese didn't bat an eye. She had been living in this place for awhile now. She was used to Zalika and Lunar's customs and habits.

Andy was not as he lowered his head a bit feeling a chill go down his spine.

"The story began with my ancestors…. Including one woman... " She began as she closed her eyes drawing up the memory. "A woman who was killed by her creation…"

Andy gasped a bit.

"Why…?"

"It was at the beginning… When machines such as cars and planes were being invented… That they could be improved upon… We honestly thought it would be good for society… That living machines and humans could live in harmony. That the machines could help us in our tasks as we tried to mold our world to fit us."

Andy gulped a bit, wondering about what it was like back then. The machines seemed as if they could live forever, as long as they could be repaired unless something came along and killed them or they got an illness that plagued only them. Or parts couldn't be repaired anymore.

"So… We began… We successfully began bringing machines to life… But then one woman strayed from our coven… A woman who had just lost her oldest son, began to perform the ritual on a car believing she was calling back her son into a new life without thinking of just what she was calling back… It wasn't her son… It wasn't a normal human soul…" Zalika opened her eyes sadness in them, pity for the woman from long ago. "This machine was bad….To it's core. That night the woman was killed in cold blood… No one understood why, and we just brushed it off as one making a mistake. She was in mourning, desperate for her child, no one could blame her for her mistakes…" The sorceress sighed.

"But… It wasn't just you guys creating the machines lives by this point was it?"

Zalika gave a nod her gaze now serious.

"Our power was great… But we had spread too much of it… Our intention was to only bring a few to life. For the town we were from… A town you now know as Propwash Junction."

Andy gasped eyes going wide. His home? Was where it all began? "Propwash…?"

"Yes… That's where it began… As it is.. It's also where it went out of control… We had no idea it would go this far… The powers that be spread through out… Before…." She looked out the window. "Well… We know what happened…"

"Our world was changed…" Andy murmured. "Humans… Forced to go into hiding…"

"Because we feared them and in turn… They seemed to fear us. It was easier for us to hide… For anything flesh and blood to hide, than to stand and fight… No one wanted a war." Zalika stood up lighting a candle. "That's what happened Andy… My ancestors played with fire… And our world drastically changed."

"In a way… For the better…" Andy added, thinking of the machines he came to know as dear friends and near family. "Even if there's bumps in the road."

"Wise beyond your years." She smiled softly.

He shrugged. "I try…"

"Modest as well… You've been raised well."

"I just want a world where my sister can grow up safe. That's all I've wanted for her, ever since she was born."

"A noble cause."

Andy gave a nod, determination in his eyes.

"They wanna play with the future… Maybe it's time to fight back with the past…"


	16. Chapter 15: The boy is back in town

Chapter Fifteen:

The past, a past of strange powers bringing the machines meant to help the humans, drove them into hiding.

The old records never stated what it was.

But someone knew. Someone had known all along.

And now he knew.

_I'm ready…._

He was healed, he knew the truth now. _We created them… And those loons think they can just kill their creators left and right? With reckless abandon?_

The boy smirked. "Not on my life…"

"Be careful now…" Reese warned him, helping him get ready for the trip he had ahead of him.

"I know Reese. I'll be fine." Andy assured, finishing tying on saddle bags to one of the horses Zalika owned. "You sure she doesn't mind me borrowing her horse?"

"As long as you don't get the horse or you killed."

"Right…" He took a deep breath getting on. It had been awhile since he rode horseback. "Don't be a stranger."

Reese smiled sadly. "I'll try… Take care."

Andy nodded before clicking his tongue as the horse broke into a trot down the dirt laden path in front of him.

_I'm coming home… No one's going to stop that._

The time seemed to fly by, the scenery changing to familiar rows of corn and wheat, gardens of fruits and vegetables. A small lake.

He could make out hangars that were coming into view.

_Yes…._

Andy grinned so much his cheeks hurt a bit. This was it. He was going to prove that he wasn't dead.

_And it'll be okay… It has to…_

The boy pulled on the reins as the horse came to a stop in the center of town. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

_Keep your guard up…_ He dismounted a hand on a knife he borrowed. _Fat chance that'll help… But if there's humans with the freaks that'll at least keep 'em off me._

Andy moved quickly after tying Zalika's horse to a tree to keep it from running off. He broke into a sprint looking around, until he came upon the house he called home.

When he got to the door way he hesitated a little. _What if… No…_ He narrowed his eyes. _They want me back… I know them… _He took a deep breath before trying the door. It was locked. He growled a bit before reaching under the welcome mat for the spare key.

… _Funny, given all the stuff that's been happening you'd think they'd stop putting this thing under the MAT. _He thought before unlocking the door.

The air conditioning hit him first, the cold breeze coming from inside feeling nice after the hot weather outside it.

Then a dog barking, as Theo ran into view. Andy grinned kneeling holding an arm out. "Theo… C'mere boy! It's me."

Theo trotted over to the boy sniffing him before licking his hand, happy his master was back, tail wagging so fast it was a blur. "Hey… I missed ya too buddy…"

"Theo what's going on-" Olivia stopped short when she came out of her room, eyes falling on her brother.

Andy kept where he was smiling gently at his little sister. He held out his arms. "Olivia… I'm home."

"I knew you were alive… I knew it… I-I…" Olivia ran over tackling her brother hugging him.

"WHOA!"

THUD!

Andy hugged her close, rocking her as she started to cry out of relief. "Shh...Hey it's okay… Shh…"

"They said you were dead! They all thought you were dead!" She sobbed burying her face in his shirt. "But you're here… You're alive… Oh thank goodness you're alive!"

Andy wiped away some tears that stung his eyes. "I'm alive baby sister… I'm here…" He nuzzled her a little as she started to calm down. "I'm here Olivia…"

The little girl clung to her brother like a leech when he tried to stand up, Andy winding up having to carry her.

"Olivia… You can't cling to me forever."

She gave him a look. "Try me. I hold onto planes and other machines for awhile, you're no challenge. Seriously."

Andy laughed shaking his head. "Same old Olivia… Where's mom and dad?"

Olivia frowned. "Planning your funeral."

The laughter stopped as a stale silence filled the air…. Before...

"THEY'RE WHAT!?"

"They think you're dead genius." Olivia deadpanned. "Remember?"

"Just… Geeze… They gave up that fast?"

"No… But… I don't know. I'm not mommy I don't know how she thinks…"

Andy shook his head sitting down with his sister in his arms. "... I guess I can't just wait for them here then."

Olivia shook her head seeing he had his "thinking" look on. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are."

Andy smirked.

"I am."

The girl put her face in her hands before saying something she never thought she would about her own brother. Let alone the brother she thought was dead for the last few weeks.

"Andy… You are an IDIOT!"

* * *

"I will repeat myself… You are an IDIOT!" Olivia whisper/hissed as she and Andy knelt under the window sill of the local funeral home. They had peered in seeing their parents making the "final" arrangements and Andy decided to wait until the right moment to jump out.

"Hey you talked me out of actually crashing the funeral." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes but grinned. "C'mon this'll be fine…"

Olivia rolled her own eyes. "They're gonna cry, hug you, ground you, then kill you for real, bring you back kill you again and THEN we'll have your REAL funeral." She grumbled.

"Ah shush."

Inside they both were trying hard not to laugh at how strange this situation was.

_Alright… Five… Four...Three…_ Andy and Olivia waited until they saw their parents exit the funeral home, Brody having an arm around Sarah. Their heads hung low.

Some of the excitement died down as they both frowned.

_I worried them this much…_

Andy sighed quietly before standing up and falling into step behind them with Olivia in tow.

It was silent for a moment before Andy cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey."

They stopped short before whirling around. Andy smiled a little sheepishly.

"What's with the long faces?"

Sarah turned as white as a sheet. "And-Andy?"

Brody shook his head in disbelief before touching his son's shoulder, to be sure he was really there. "Son…?"

"I'm here… I'm real." He assured placing his hand over his father's.

He expected a tearful reunion, possibly getting grounded for the worry he caused.

But what happened next was not expected.

Sarah shook her head quickly looking at her eldest child with a look of shock… Before her eyes closed as she fell over. Brody caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mom!?"

"Mommy!"

"Calm down…" Brody looked her over before getting a confused look on his face. "... Well I'll be… I've never seen your mother actually faint before… You did it."

Andy ran a hand through his hair. "Welp… Good thing I didn't wait til the actual funeral then…"

Brody carefully set his wife down before pulling his son in for an embrace. "I swear to every deity out there…" He began. "If you ever scare us like that again…I….Oh gosh I don't know what I'll do but you will not like it…" He breathed shakily. "God…"

Andy shook his head hugging his father. "You won't need to do anything… I'm home."

"Good…" He quickly rubbed his eyes. "Uh… Allergies… Where've you been?"

"It's a long story… Let's get mom back to the house first and then I'll explain."

_Ugh…. What happened…?_ Sarah thought as she started to come to. She remembered finalizing the plans for the service for her son. She remembered walking out with her husband.

And then…

Tears came to her eyes as she clenched her fists. _I thought I saw him… My baby…._

"Mom…?"

_...No… Way…_ Her eyes snapped open meeting a set of green eyes attached to a very apologetic teenager. Sarah sat up quickly looking at him with wide eyes, tears freely flowing.

"Mom… It's okay…" He reached up laying his hand on her cheek. "I'm real…"

Sarah sobbed a bit pulled him close to her. "Andy! Oh gosh…" She held him tightly as she cried. He was real. The boy in her arms was really her son.

Andy sniffled a bit laying his head on her shoulder quietly letting his own tears flow. "Momma…"

Sarah stroked his hair cradling him a little. She didn't care if he was a teenager, this was her child.

_He's alive…_ She brushed some hair out of his face, wiping his tears away. "Shh…" She cleared her throat. "It's… It's okay now…"

"I'm home… I'm just so glad I'm home…" Andy murmured, voice cracking a bit. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay… Just… Please don't scare me like that again…" Sarah whispered, kissing his head. "You're gonna give me another white streak."

Andy sat up and brought a chunk of hair from the opposite side as the original streak. "Uh… Little late for that."

Sarah was silent looking at the new streak of silver hair. "... By the time you and Olivia are adults I'm going to look like an old woman…"

The two were quiet before cracking up. "Mom!"

"Oh Andy…" She ruffled his hair. "Stop being such a hero…"

"Can't help it…" He smiled smoothing down his hair. "You taught me how."

Sarah smiled softly hugging him close to her. "My baby boy…"

Andy relaxed into her closing his eyes.

_I'm finally home…._

Sarah stroked his back closing her own, all was right with the world inside their house. Her son was home, he was alive.

She could finally relax.

_My baby…._

Her eyes opened looking to a picture of her brother, taken when Andy was just born, Jason holding his nephew close.

"Thank you brother." She mouthed. _You brought him back…._

* * *

No one demanded an answer right away from Andy, his parents were just grateful the teen was home. They kept his arrival quiet, just enjoying the time they had with their son.

They ordered take out food, talked the night away.

"I kept dreaming about you guys… I missed you so much…" Andy murmured that night as he tucked Olivia into bed. She was tired but trying to stay awake.

"You promise not to go away again?" She asked scared he might disappear. That she would wake up and he would be gone.

"I promise Livvie. It hurt too much to do what I did…"

"Where did it hurt?"

Andy not wanting to scare her with the REAL injuries, just pointed to his heart. "Here… I missed you guys so much my heart hurt."

"Does it still hurt?"

He smiled. "A little… But you know what'd make it go away?"

"What?" Olivia sat up crawling onto her brother's lap.

He brought his arms around her. "A hug from my favorite sister."

Olivia smiled hugging him tightly, laying her head over his heart. Listening to his heartbeat her eyes closing.

"Don't hurt Andy anymore…" She whispered. "He's home… So you don't have to hurt anymore."

Andy smiled laying down with his sister in his arms.

Their parents found them curled up facing each other asleep but gripping each others hands, as if afraid to let go even in sleep.

"He's really home…" Sarah whispered.

Brody wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. "And he's safe."

_Where were you…?_

The next day, there was tension in the air. Andy woke up early, getting dressed, making himself presentable.

He looked at himself in the mirror, a black tank top, grey jeans with one of the legs cut off jaggedly, so he could show his metal leg and move easier. The last thing he added was his Team Machina jacket, pulling on fingerless gloves.

_I'm ready…._

He crouched down petting his dog. "Be a good dog, take care of the house."

"BARK!"

Andy stood up fully and made his way out, meeting his family outside as they locked up. "You sure you wanna do this?" Sarah asked.

"If no one knows I'm alive, then what's the point?" He asked seriously. "I'm not gonna be a jerk."

"He has a point Sarah." Brody agreed.

Sarah sighed. "I hate it when you two team up." She shook her head hoping everything would go fine.

They radioed only a few people to meet them in the fields. Andy hung back, with his sister keeping just out of sight.

Dottie, Dusty, Chug, Skipper and Sparky awaited them.

"Sarah...Brody.." Dottie went over to them. "How you holding up?"

Sarah smiled. "We're much better… Actually…"

"Actually what?" Dusty asked looking to where Olivia was… Eyes going wide.

Andy stepped into view and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the machines he considered practically family, getting his hair messed up, hugged or nudged. "Hey!" He laughed. "I missed you guys too!"

"What happened!?"

"Where were you!?"

"How did you get back?"

Andy chuckled as Dusty lowered his wing letting the teenager perch upon it before raising to full height. "It's a long story…"

"We got time." Dottie said crossing her lifts.

Andy cleared his throat.

"It started that night…"

The boy began explaining all that had happened, from the beating he received to Zalika's home, Reese….

And the last thing.

The history of the being's before him.

_The reason we're alive now is because of those humans…._

_Our kind took the world for itself…_

_But we're not bad…_

_This is OUR world too...All of us._

Andy finished the explanation panting a bit.

"So… We need a plan… By the way… Where the hell is Jake?"

"Trying to get a door open.." Both Dottie and Sparky said in unison.

Andy blinked. "...He's still not gotten it yet?"

"Nope."

"Well guess that's one thing to work on too! But we need a plan, attacks...And Jake's arm actually working."

Brody was deep in thought when he heard Reese had been brought back as a forklift. The "gears" in his head were turning.

"It's time to rally the troops…. Team Machina is back in business."


End file.
